Quand le passé revient
by Hotly
Summary: Sam est affectée à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Son passé lui revient dès qu'elle revoit Jack O'Neill, homme rencontré à l'université... (le rating risque de changer ; à voir!)
1. Prologue

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 25 février 1999, 09h01.

Sûre d'elle, Samantha Carter passe tous les postes de sécurité de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle sourit, heureuse d'être enfin arrivée là... son rêve. Mais à l'intérieur, elle est pétrifiée, se demandant si telle ou telle personne la reconnaîtrait. Il faut avouer que adolescente, elle avait fait la une des journaux... La seule personn equi ne la juge pas est le Général Hammond. Elle l'aperçoit, devant les ascenseurs, l'attendant en souriant. Elle se poste devant lui et se met au garde à vous. L'homme sourit encore plus: -Repos.

Elle se sent étudiée de la tête aux pieds. Elle sait très bien qu'il ne l'a pas vue depuis des années, aussi le laisse-t-elle faire. Elle le voit tiquer, sans doute devant sa maigreur. Il faut dire qu'elle osait très peu sortir depuis ses quinze ans. Il était la seule personne à venir lui rendre visite et dans ces cas-là, elle se rendait à la supérette la plus près de chez elle pour faire ses courses. Pour qu'il ait l'illusion qu'elle sortait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe et pourtant elle continuait son rituel de sa vie "normale."

-Tu m'avais dit que tu mangeais bien.

-Je mange bien, monsieur.

-Sam, oublie les gardes deux minutes. Comment tu vas?

-Bien.

Elle répond rapidement, elle le sait. Elle reporte son attention sur les portes de l'ascenseur, attendant la remontrance: -Tu sors de chez toi parfois?

Elle ne répond pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il connaît la réponse. Georges Hammond secoue la tête et invite Sam à entrer dans l'ascenseur.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 25 février 1999, 09h04.

Elle arrive dans la salle de briefing avec le Général.

-L'équipe ne devrait pas tarder. Prête?

-Oui... je crois.

Une minute plus tard, un homme noir et baraqué comme une armoire à glace entre dans la salle, suivit de prés par un homme aux cheveux brun et la tête dans un livre. Elle sourit et les salue. L'homme aux cheveux bruns, se nommant Daniel Jackson, commence à discuter pour savoir des choses sur la vie de leur nouvelle équipière. Sam se montre assez évasive, et elle remarque le sourcil soudain relevé de l'homme noir. Daniel sourit en la voyant faire: -Teal'c est un spécialiste du sourcil relevé.

Après dix minutes de discussions plutôt succinctes, le chef de l'équipe SG1 fait son apparition. Sam se tourne souriante vers l'entrée de la salle. Elle entend l'homme siffloter et attend impatiemment de pouvoir voir son supérieur. Un fois l'homme entré dans la pièce, elle se lève pour faire un salut impeccable. Seulement, à la minute où elle voit son visage elle déchante. Elle panique, commence à reculer légèrement. Jack O'Neill se trouve face à elle, aussi troublé qu'elle.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 25 février 1999, 09h47.

Le briefing s'éternise, le Général Hammond souhaitant expliquer tout le fonctionnement de l'équipe à Sam. Durant tout le briefing, elle se triture les mains sous la table. Et une fois terminé, sachant que rien ne la retient à la base, elle quitte le lieu le plus rapidement possible faisant abstraction des «Capitaine!» et «Carter!» sortant de la bouche de Jack O'Neill.

Elle signe le registre de sortie et se dépêche de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle entend toujours le colonel O'Neill derrière elle mais elle ne peut pas l'affronter à l'heure actuelle. Trop de souvenirs de son père... l'homme qui a ruiné sa vie.


	2. Chapter 1

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter, le 25 février 1999, 10h00.

Elle prend le temps de garer sa voiture le long du trottoir. Ensuite, elle reste un moment dans la voiture, profitant du calme et de la plénitude qui l'enveloppe. Elle sait qu'une fois à l'extérieur, tout lui reviendra en plein visage. Le monde extérieur l'effraye. La vie reprendrait son cours à la minute où elle mettrait le pied dehors. Les gens la dévisageraient, l'insulteraient, lui montreraient leur haine pour les crimes de son père. _Les enfants payeront pour le crime de leur parent_...

Elle rentre dans son havre de paix, un ancien atelier d'artiste reconvertit en loft. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, elle regarde en l'air. La verrière, installée pour lui permettre de regarder les étoiles dans les moments de nostalgies, lui montre le temps orageux. Elle sourit, remarquant que ce temps gris est synonyme de son état d'esprit. Avoir revu Jack O'Neill, l'homme l'ayant brisé dans sa jeunesse, l'a chamboulée au plus haut point. Elle avance dans le salon, jetant sa veste sur le canapé, pour ensuite rejoindre la cuisine et se faire un thé. Elle se rend compte, pour la première fois, de l'immensité des pièces... ou plutôt de sa solitude profonde. Son passé est en partie responsable mais elle prend conscience qu'elle a également fait en sorte d'éloigner les gens qui passaient outre les meurtres de son père.

Pour oublier tout ça, elle se rend dans sa salle de bain. Rien de mieux qu'une douche bien chaude pour se détendre. Une fois le jet enclenché, elle se laisse aller à pleurer pour évacuer la haine des gens. L'espace d'un instant elle arrive à oublier. Seulement un instant...

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter, le 25 février 1999, 11h19.

-Capitaine Carter, ouvrez cette porte!

Ça fait cinq minutes qu'elle entend le Colonel O'Neill tambouriner à sa porte. Elle est totalement pétrifiée, recroquevillée dans sa cuisine, sous la table et les mains fermement appuyées sur ses oreilles, essayant vainement de faire abstraction de sa voix. Elle sent sa colère, et replonge immédiatement dans les souvenirs... les soirs où son père la frappait parce qu'il ne trouvait pas sa mère.

***flash-back***

Etats-Unis, Washington D.C, Domicile Carter, le 13 août 1984, 20h07.

Il avait bu. Et il était énervé. Tranquillement installée dans sa chambre, un livre dans les mains et son walkman enclenché, elle fait comme si elle n'entend rien. Histoire de faire passer la tempête. Seulement elle sait qu'il va venir la chercher. Il ne cesse de hurler le prénom de sa mère, fouillant les pièces. Elle peut entendre les bruits des portes qu'on ouvre et qui cogne au mur avec violence. Bientôt il arriverait à sa chambre et il se servirait d'elle comme d'un punching-ball.

***fin flash-back***

Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se met à trembler. Un nouveau coup sur la porte et elle se met à hurler. Elle ne se contrôle pas, la terreur est inscrite en grand sur son visage. Elle sait bien que c'est idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils pour des coups sur une porte. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, les coups sur la porte ont cessé et Sam reprend une respiration plus calme. Elle se lève doucement et s'assied sur le tabouret face à elle. C'est le moment que choisi son téléphone pour sonner. Tel un automate, elle se dirige vers le salon. Elle prend place sur le canapé et regarde l'identificateur d'appel. Appel masqué... évidemment. Elle sait ce que cela signifie: encore des injures et des menaces.

Elle est pourtant surprise d'y entendre la voix de son supérieur: -_Je sais que vous êtes là! Ouvrez-moi..._ Le silence se fait et elle retient sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Elle l'entend souffler, comprenant clairement qu'il déteste les répondeurs. Il se reprend: -_S'il vous plaît._

Fortuit, soudain et... inattendu. Elle se dirige alors vers la porte, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle est supposée faire. Elle pose sa main sur la poignée, attendant quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Elle l'ouvre lentement et pas entièrement. Jack O'Neill, assis contre la porte, se relève et la regarde dans les yeux, en souriant timidement: -Ça fait longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous monsieur?

-Parler.

Elle est énervée par son comportement. Il arrive la bouche en cœur comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne l'avait pas détruite un peu plus en se joignant à ses «bourreaux». Il était comme les autres. Elle ne pouvait être personne d'autre que «la fille du meurtrier» pour lui. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé entre eux... Elle lui ferme la porte au nez et revit leur première rencontre.

***flash-back***

Etats-Unis, Washington D.C, Domicile Carter, le 14 août 1984, 10h20.

Son père l'avait frappé la veille. Tentant de refouler ses larmes elle sort de l'appartement pour aller à la bibliothèque, son havre de paix après l'observatoire. Ne faisant pas attention, elle percute un homme qui rentre dans l'immeuble. Elle lève la tête et baisse aussitôt les yeux en s'excusant. Elle attend le reproche, habituée à recevoir les réprimandes. Seulement rien ne vient. Elle relève la tête et plante son regard dans le regard chocolat se trouvant face à elle. Elle en est bouleversée. Ces yeux expriment la gaieté, le bien-être et le bonheur. Son sourire est magnifique. Léger et petit mais il semble exprimer un million de choses... Comment un sourire peut réveiller des papillons dans son ventre? Jamais elle n'a pu voir autant de choses sur un visage... Elle s'empresse alors de quitter le hall de l'immeuble, honteuse d'avoir fixer cet homme trop longtemps, d'avoir baissé la garde. Après tout, tout le monde cherche à vous détruire.

***fin flash-back***

Bien décidée à ne pas aller ouvrir la porte de nouveau, malgré les coups portés sur celle-ci, Sam s'éloigne pour se rendre sur la terrasse. Le bâtiment qu'elle avait acheté offrait une cour entouré de plusieurs entrepôts. Elle en avait donc fait une terrasse couverte. Une verrière, encore une fois, servait de toit. Elle s'installe alors avec une tasse de thé sur l'un des fauteuils.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter, le 25 février 1999, 12h43.

N'entendant plus aucun bruits dans la rue, elle soupire de soulagement. Revoir Jack O'Neill était assez perturbant, alors avoir une conversation avec lui... Elle secoue la tête et se lève. Elle se rend dans l'entrée et se munit de son sac pour partir faire des courses pour le repas avec Georges Hammond le soir même. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte et est surprise de voir Jack O'Neill, garé devant chez elle et attendant un café à la main dans sa voiture. Elle repasse sa porte d'entrée pour la fermer directement. Le téléphone sonne à ce moment-là et elle sait qui tente de la joindre. Elle soupire et se force à aller répondre. Le téléphone à l'oreille, elle attend que son interlocuteur prenne la parole, refusant de faire le premier pas.

-_Allô?_

Elle ne répond pas, trouvant son approche minable. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et attend. Elle soupire faiblement et l'entend soupirer également: -_Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous... te blesser._

-Bien imité! Son ton est cynique. Elle sait bien que selon le règlement de l'Air Force, elle doit le respect à son supérieur mais le fait est que leur passé commun l'empêche de pouvoir agir selon les convenances. Elle souhaite le blesser, comme il a pu la blesser. Elle souhaite lui faire comprendre qu'elle a souffert après son rejet. Sa confiance n'avait été accordé qu'à une personne... et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

-_Je regrette... ce que j'ai pu dire en 84 était cruel._

-Non, vous croyez? Vous êtes comme tous les autres au fond.

Elle raccroche, écœurée par tant de sympathie dans sa voix. Il essayait de réparer les pots cassés mais il était sans aucun doute trop tard. Elle ressasse alors leur première discussion... la première fois où elle avait trouvé de l'intérêt chez une personne. Il ne semblait pas se soucier des autres, il vivait pour lui. Elle avait aimé ça.

***flash-back***

États-Unis, Washington D.C, Bibliothèque du Congrès, le 14 août 1984, 14h55.

Absorbée par un livre d'Einstein parlant de la relativité, elle ne fait pas attention à l'homme s'asseyant face à elle. Par moment elle prend des notes, souhaitant ne pas oublier telle ou telle explication du physicien. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, une fois son livre terminé, qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est observée. Elle remarque immédiatement que c'est l'homme qu'elle a bousculé le matin-même. Elle range ses affaires pour changer de table quand elle voit une main se poser délicatement sur son poignet.

-Ne partez pas...

Elle s'arrête dans ses mouvements et lève les yeux vers l'inconnu. Il lui sourit et la lâche. Elle hésite un instant sur la marche à suivre: s'asseoir ou partir. Elle décide de suivre la deuxième option et observe son voisin. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux non plus et prend la parole: -Intéressant le livre?

-Oui... je... oui, balbutie-t-elle. Elle est totalement paniquée et se met mentalement des gifles pour paraître aussi peureuse.

Il lui sourit encore plus et elle se demande ce qu'il cherche à obtenir. Soudain, elle pense qu'il veut ce que tous hommes cherchent et se relève pour quitter la bibliothèque.

Une fois dehors, elle descend les marches le plus rapidement possible mais est vite rattrapée par l'inconnu. Elle essaye de se détacher de son emprise, et voyant sa frayeur il la relâche. Les mains en l'air, avec un sourire accroché au visage, il s'excuse. Elle sourit timidement et tente une nouvelle fois de partir.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Elle s'arrête subitement, se demandant s'il sait. Elle se retourne vers lui et elle comprend qu'il sait.

-Quelqu'un te fait du mal, c'est évident... Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi sinon. Et surtout tu n'irais pas t'enfermer dans une bibliothèque avec ce beau temps.

Elle remet une mèche de cheveux en place avant de baisser les yeux. Soudainement, ses chaussures semblent captivantes. Elle le voit réfléchir puis lever un doigt en l'air: -A moins d'être maso. Serais-tu une de ces intello qui ne sait pas profiter de ce que Washington a à lui offrir?

-Je ne suis pas... enfin... non.

-Je t'intimide? demande-t-il un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Arrogant presque...

***fin flash-back***

Elle soupire. Se replonger dans ses souvenirs enfouis la bouleverse. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait rien découvert? si son père n'avait rien fait à ces six adolescents? Les choses seraient sans aucun doute différentes à l'heure actuelle. Elle ne serait pas aussi renfermée mais ne serait pas non plus l'astrophysicienne qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle était admirée bien que personne ne sache sa véritable identité. Elle signait ses articles dans diverses revues par ses initiales, de même pour ses livres. Et jamais elle n'accordait d'interviews ou faisait de conférences. Elle arrivait à avoir une certaine renommée en restant pourtant dans l'ombre.

Revenant à la réalité, elle se munit de son téléphone portable. Après trois sonnerie la personne répond enfin: -_Général Hammond._

-C'est Sam. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-_Que se passe-t-il?_

Elle entend à sa voix qu'il commence à paniquer. Mauvaise entrée en matière...

-Jack O'Neill est devant ma porte. Vous devez le faire partir.

Le silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil. Sam avait parlé de Jack O'Neill au Général. Celui-ci connaissait donc parfaitement l'histoire unissant ses deux collaborateurs. Sam le soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir fait en sorte qu'on ait besoin d'elle à Cheyenne Mountain.

-_Vous devez régler ça tous les deux. Il ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Et tu le sais._

* * *

Hellow les petits cakes à la Banana (vous vous ferez aux petits surnoms pourris... j'en donne à longueur de journées!) Merci pour les review ; je suis vraiment contente que ce début vous ait plu. Voici donc le premier chapitre ; vous en aurez sans doute deux la semaine prochaine puisque après je partirais en vacances (une à deux semaines.) Passez une bonne journée (oui parce qu'il fait beau partout en France, même dans ma petite Bretagne ; comme quoi le mythe "il pleut toujours en Bretagne" n'est pas fondé et s'effondre.) B'zoux virtuels!


	3. Chapter 2

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter, le 25 février 1999, 19h57.

C'est une situation bizarre. Après le coup de fil au Général Hammond et l'annulation de leur dîner, Sam était restée dans sa cuisine, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec un Jack O'Neill devant sa porte. C'était si déstabilisant. Elle s'était alors mise aux fourneaux et se retrouvait à manger avec le Colonel dans sa cuisine. Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Sam jouait plus avec la nourriture, étant déboussolée par la situation. Jack, quand à lui, mangeait des petites bouchées du risotto aux courgettes.

Une fois le repas terminé pour son supérieur, Sam se lève et lui propose un café. Celui-ci accepte et la regarde bouger dans sa cuisine. Sam sent d'ailleurs ce regard dans son dos. Elle est immédiatement mal à l'aise. Elle se retourne soudainement et regarde son supérieur dans les yeux. Celui-ci la dévisage et détourne le regard au bout de quelques secondes: -Comment... ça se passe pour vo... toi?

Surprise de l'entendre parler, action qu'elle attendait depuis qu'il était entré, elle ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle détourne également le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il arrive à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert: -Bien. Ça... se passe bien.

Il rit nerveusement: -Je t'interdis de me mentir.

Elle secoue la tête: -Et quoi? Vous savez ce qu'est ma vie. Vous êtes comme tout le monde, vous me détestez parce que je suis en vie.

-Je n'ai... jamais pensé ça.

-Vraiment? C'est ce que vous avez dit pourtant.

Du regard, elle le défie de contredire ses dires. Il se sent immédiatement minable, et elle le voit dans son regard. Elle sent qu'il a souffert de ses propos en 1984, mais elle ne peut et ne veut pas lui pardonner. Il l'avait enfoncée alors qu'ils avaient passé des moments formidables ensembles. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et importante pour quelqu'un... Grossière erreur.

***flash-back***

États-Unis, Washington D.C, Lincoln Park, le 28 août 1984, 13h12.

Ils venaient de se balader une nouvelle fois dans Washington. Sam riait aux éclats à une blague que Jack venait de lui raconter. Elle n'avait jamais ce sentiment de bien-être avec quelqu'un. Jamais personne n'avait fait attention à elle et à ce qu'elle souhaitait, pas même ses parents. Elle se rembrunit immédiatement à la vérité qu'elle vient d'énoncer intérieurement. Jack ne sait pas grand chose d'elle. Elle se confiait sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. Elle était assez évasive, lui parlant astronomie ou études sans plus. Elle discutait politique, le faisant pas moment aborder en son sens. Elle souriait toujours d'un petit sourire fier quand elle l'amenait à penser comme elle. Elle le soupçonnait parfois de faire comme s'il n'était pas d'accord pour qu'elle continue de parler. Il semblait adorer l'entendre converser... mais elle pouvait se faire des films et mal interpréter cette amitié naissante.

A l'heure actuelle, ils sont dans le parc à marcher et discuter. Jack lui fait la conversation, mais en voyant qu'elle ne suit plus la discussion il caresse délicatement son avant-bras. Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde dans les yeux: -Tout va bien? questionne-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête et continue de marcher. Le silence se fait entre eux, mais il n'est en rien pesant. Sam décide alors de se lancer: -Il me frappe... mon père, éclaire-t-elle. -Quand ma mère n'est pas là, ou plutôt quand il ne la trouve pas, il vient dans ma chambre et m'amène dans son bureau. Mon père me frappe.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Jack la prend dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, il la tient juste contre lui. Elle ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte. C'est comme si elle ne s'inquiétait pas des coups de son père.

-Depuis quand?

Elle se détache de lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question posée.

-Depuis quand tu es son punching-ball?

Elle fuit son regard, honteuse: -Cinq ans. Ça va faire cinq ans.

***fin flash-back***

-J'étais jeune... et idiot. Je me suis laissé emporté.

-Vous avez souhaité ma mort. Vous l'avez dit et je devrais vous pardonner parce que vous étiez... jeune, dit-elle avec des guillemets pour souligner l'adjectif employé par son supérieur. -Excusez-moi mais c'est un peu trop facile. Vous venez vous excusez, en faisant comme si une simple discussion pouvait tout effacer. Je souhaiterais que ce soit si simple mais... vous m'avez détruite. Vous plus que les autres.

-Pourquoi m'avoir invité à dîner si tu ne veux pas m'écouter?

-Je voulais... vraiment mais pour vous, tout semble simple. Vous dites que vous êtes désolé et je devrais tout oublier? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Vous avez souhaité ma mort.

***flash-back***

États-Unis, Washington D.C, Domicile Carter, le 22 septembre 1984, 10h17.

La police était venue chercher son père deux semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient arrivés alors qu'il la frappait. L'un des policiers s'était occupée de l'amener à l'hôpital et souhaitait aussi une déposition sur les faits et gestes de son père. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire, essayant généralement de fuir cet appartement le plus possible la journée. Le policier avait compris et l'avait ramené chez elle, auprès de sa mère.

Sam attend nerveusement un signe de Jack. Depuis que les journaux avaient annoncé que son père était un meurtrier, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses quelques ami(e)s ou même de Jack. Elle le voyait à l'université, étant donné qu'il était l'intervenant dans un de ces cours. Mais à chaque fois il l'évitait. Tout comme les autres étudiants. Dès qu'elle passait dans un couloir, les gens s'écartaient, en profitaient pour l'insulter ou même la faire tomber. La veille, un étudiant lui avait fait un croche-patte. Tout le monde avait rit, l'avait insulté ou même menacé. Elle était «la fille du meurtrier». Des autres, ça ne la surprenait pas. Mais de Jack... elle pensait le connaître. Elle décide donc d'aller le voir chez lui, étant donné qu'il habite deux étages plus haut.

Une fois devant sa porte, elle hésite. Elle avance sa main vers le battant mais se rétracte. Elle répète ce geste plusieurs fois avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de toquer. Elle patiente légèrement. Il ouvre la porte, peu vêtu, et elle comprend qu'elle le dérange. Il lui lance un regard haineux et attend qu'elle prenne la parole.

-J'aurais voulu... qu'on parle, dit-elle timidement.

-Je suis occupé là! Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir.

Elle aperçoit dans le fond de la pièce une autre étudiante, un de ses «amies». Elle réprime les larmes qui menacent de franchir la barrière de ses cils et baisse le regard. Elle s'en veut d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait être différent.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir...

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, cherchant à le comprendre. Elle ouvre la bouche mais il la stoppe en levant la main vers elle. Elle se recule immédiatement, et cela le fait sourire.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué. Six adolescents... il en avait pourtant une chez lui.

Il claque la porte et elle se retrouve dans le couloir, collée au mur, à essayer d'analyser comment tout à put basculer aussi rapidement, comment les gens en arrivent à souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un et comment elle va pouvoir se sortir de ce cauchemar.

***fin flash-back***

-J'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Après cette discussion. Et c'est dingue parce que j'aurais pu réussir. Votre souhait aurait été exaucé.

-Je ne le pensais pas.

-Arrêtez! Arrêtez! Vous m'avez ignorée et... je suis la personne que je suis à cause de vous tous et de votre mentalité. D'après vous, mon père aurait dû me tuer. Mais si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité qu'il le fasse. J'ai souhaité qu'un jour il me lance si fort contre le mur que je ne puisse pas reprendre conscience. J'ai prié pour que les coups de ceinture dans le dos me déchirent si profondément que je ferais une hémorragie.

Jack O'Neill ferme les yeux à ces révélations, souhaitant ne pas les entendre et ne pas les imaginer. Il prend conscience de l'enfer constant qu'à pu vivre sa subordonnée. Et il s'en veut. Il s'en veut tellement. Il ne l'a pas frappé avec les poings mais avec les mots. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il est comme le père de Sam. Il secoue la tête et fuit de le regard de sa subordonnée.

-Je pense que c'est mieux si vous...

-Oui, je pars.

Il se lève et elle le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, saisissant sa veste en cuir sur le canapé et la lui tendant. Il la remercie du regard et une fois sur le trottoir se tourne vers elle: -Je passerais chaque jour à m'excuser, s'il le faut, mais je souhaite vraiment te retrouver.

-Bonne chance!

Elle ferme la porte et s'adosse contre celle-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle soupire, ne sachant plus où elle en est. D'un côté elle souhaite lui pardonner et revivre tous ces petits moments dont eux seuls avaient le secret et d'un autre, elle désire le haïr. Elle sait qu'en lui pardonnant, elle franchirait une certaine ligne et elle ne le souhaite pas. Elle ne veut pas être pardonnée pour les crimes de son père. D'un certain côté elle se sent coupable. Elle essaye de chasser toutes ces pensées et s'installe dans son canapé avec une tasse de thé. Elle allume la télé et zappe rapidement, se rendant compte que rien n'est réellement regardable. Son téléphone sonne alors qu'elle éteins sa télé et elle laisse le répondeur faire son travail. La voix de Jack O'Neill résonne dans l'ancien atelier: -Je suis désolé... bonne nuit.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 26 février 1999, 07h01.

S'étant levé de bonne humeur une heure auparavant, Sam se dirige d'un pas sûr vers son laboratoire. Le Général Hammond l'avait informé des expériences qui l'attendait avant la prévision d'une mission avec SG1. Elle sourit en rentrant dans son bureau, contente d'être enfin là où elle a toujours voulu se trouver. De loin elle participait au projet grâce à Hammond. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, elle lui devait tout.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 26 février 1999, 09h24.

-_«Le Capitaine Carter est attendue dans le bureau du Général Hammond! Le Capitaine Carter est attendue dans le bureau du Général Hammond!»_

Les hauts parleurs de la base s'arrêtent et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle est consciente qu'elle doit sortir de son bureau et se rendre dans celui de son supérieur. Elle est terrorisée que sur le chemin quelqu'un la reconnaisse et l'agresse. Elle essaye de se ressaisir mentalement et sors prudemment de son laboratoire. Elle découvre les couloirs vides et elle soupire de bien-être. Seulement quelqu'un sort de l'ascenseur à la minute même et elle panique. Elle se résonne intérieurement, et salue le soldat.

Une fois devant le bureau de Hammond et une fois que celui-ci lui ait permis d'entrer, elle fait un salut impeccable avant de se mettre au repos sur ordre du Général.

-Assieds-toi Sam... il faut qu'on parle.

Elle est intriguée par le ton employé. Elle lui offre un petit sourire et l'incite du regard à continuer.

-Je préférais t'informer en première. Ce ne va pas être facile et tu vas de toute évidence refuser mais... les ordres sont les ordres.

Quand Georges Hammond utilisait cette expression, ce n'était pas bon ; pas bon du tout... Elle se redresse sur son siège et attend.

-Un Goa'uld a élu domicile à Washington. Une mission d'infiltration va t'être imposée. A toi et au Colonel O'Neill.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle se lève et commence à s'énerver, expliquant pourquoi elle ne peut pas accepter cet ordre en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle le conteste violemment et il sait que le reste ne va pas lui plaire. Il la regarde agiter les bras et doit siffler pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Sam, calme-toi et laisse-moi..., implore-t-il d'un ton calme et posé avant d'être coupé:-Quoi, parce que c'est pas terminé? Il y a pire que ça?

-Vous serez un couple. Un couple marié.

* * *

Yop les p'itits kiwis! Merci encore une fois pour vos review ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Message spécial pour Popo: c'est vraiment pas de chance, en plus avec un temps pareil, de se retrouver la jambe dans le plâtre. Rétablis-toi bien! (j'espère qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de jours ou semaines dans le plâtre!) Et c'est dingue, parce que je me trouve aussi dans le Finistère!  
En tout cas, après avoir lutté contre les moustiques (j'ai utilisé la méthode non-pacifique qui consiste à prendre un élastique et le "claquer" sur le moustique. Néanmoins, la méthode requiert une attention toute particulière, et notamment pour les plus maladroits , qui au lieu de claquer le moustique-mon-meilleur-ami, se claqueraient les doigts. J'ai finalement appelé mes parents à l'aide qui n'a fait que susciter des "OUVRE LA FENETRE ET LAISSE NOUS DORMIR!"), je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Poutouuuuuz virtuels à la cerise les cocos!


	4. Chapter 3

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 26 février 1999, 09h47.

Elle n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que cette mission d'infiltration. Elle est en colère, mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ces nombreuses familles. Pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de la mission, le Général Hammond lui avait parlé du Goa'uld. Il avait pris possession du corps d'un homme et avait en quelque sorte créer une secte. Plusieurs disparitions de familles entières avaient été déclarées.

Sam lit le dossier que son supérieur lui a fourni. Elle a tous les vis de recherches et elle laisse couler quelques larmes en se rendant compte du nombre de familles qui finiront bouleversées à cause de ces histoires. Elle se ressaisit, et tente de se dire que cette mission n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 26 février 1999, 10h30.

L'équipe SG1 au complet se trouve dans la salle de briefing, attendant la venue de Hammond pour savoir ce qui se passe. Sam est plongée dans ses pensées et ne répond pas aux questions que ses collègues peuvent lui poser. Elle réalise quelque temps plus tard que Daniel la fixe avec un grand sourire.

-Pardon?

-Je vous demandais si tout allait bien, dans votre labo, avec vos expériences...

-Oh... Oui, bien. Très bien.

Le jeune homme acquiesce et arrête là son interrogatoire.

Une fois le Général arrivé, chacun attend que celui-ci prenne la parole pour savoir qu'elle sera leur prochaine mission.

-La mission qui vous attend va être... particulière.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur le Général, sauf celui de Sam. Tout le monde attend la suite, s'attendant à aller détruire un vaisseau Goa'uld ou venir en aide à un peuple sous l'emprise des Goa'uld.

-Le capitaine Carter et le colonel O'Neill vont partir pour Washington. Un Goa'uld se prend pour un Dieu et...

-Ça ne change pas beaucoup, lance O'Neill sarcastique.

-Laissez-moi finir Colonel... Il a réussi à endoctriner une quinzaine de familles. Vous devez les sortir de là.

-En quoi consiste la mission? questionne Daniel.

-Un couple marié, avec un enfant, va emménager en face.

Teal'c lève un sourcil pour montrer sa surprise, Daniel ouvre la bouche en faisant un petit «blop» tel un poisson et Jack se tourne vers Sam qui est restée immobile depuis le début du briefing.

-Mon Général, sauf votre respect, c'est pas possible!

Tout le monde se tourne maintenant vers Jack et Sam sourit se demandant comment il va bien pouvoir argumenter le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire une mission Colonel regarde Hammond sans pour autant dire un mot. Il reste muet, regardant Carter et son sourire cynique. Il secoue la tête et se reprend: -Laissez tomber!

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheyenne Mountain, le 26 février 1999, 10h50.

Installée dans son bureau, Sam attend Jack. Elle sait parfaitement comment il résonne, même après toutes ces années. Elle l'attend patiemment une tasse de thé dans les mains et le voit arriver avec une tasse de café.

-Tu savais.

-Je l'ai su ce matin, monsieur.

-Et tu envisages ça comment? Je sais que de faire cette... mission avec moi ne doit pas... être agréable.

-C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer mon Colonel. Une fois terminé, nous reprendrons nos vies.

-Un mauvais moment... je vois.

Elle voit sa peine et elle s'en veut de le blesser autant, mais pour le moment le haïr est ce qui lui fait tenir debout. Elle n'est pas fière d'elle mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle essaye tout de même de se rattraper: -On pourrait... aller boire un café ce soir. Et discuter... de la mission.

-Évidemment... oui, bonne idée.

Elle attend qu'il quitte son bureau mais il ne semble pas décider. Au contraire, il s'installe en face d'elle. Il boit son café et elle prend plaisir à le regarder. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts: il buvait une gorgée, faisait une petite moue et clignait des yeux avant de finir le café d'une traite. Et à l'instant précis, il reprend ses habitudes. Elle sourit avant de glousser légèrement. Il la regarde de biais, avant de finir son café et de quitter son bureau. Il revient cependant sur ses pas et elle relève la tête quand elle l'entend prononcer ces quelques mots: -Je suis désolé... bonne journée.

Il semblait sincère, et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur. Elle craquerait vite, elle n'arrivait pas à rester fâchée. Il avait cette mimique d'enfant, qu'il utilisait quand il voulait se faire pardonner. Et il savait qu'elle abdiquait toujours face à cette moue... _le salopard!_

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter, le 26 février 1999, 19h38.

Dans sa chambre, des vêtements étalés partout, Sam se demande comment elle pourrait s'habiller pour cette soirée. Elle avait proposé un café mais elle doutait qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour dîner. Essayant encore une fois une robe, elle soupire. Elle avait pleins de vêtements mais aucun ne semblait lui aller ce soir. Elle s'assied devant le miroir en sous-vêtements et regarde son visage. Mentalement, elle se dit de se calmer. Ce n'est pas tant une soirée avec Jack O'Neill qui l'effraye, c'est plus la foule. Comme toujours, une personne au moins serait capable de la reconnaître et elle partirait en courant.

Au final, elle opte pour une petite robe noire, assorties à ses escarpins. Elle passe une veste rouge, qu'elle accorde à ses bijoux et sa pochette. Elle se regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois avant que la sonnette retentisse. Elle s'empresse d'aller répondre, mais se retient au dernier moment. Mille questions traversent son esprit.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, «Carlos Miguel's**», **le 26 février 1999, 19h47.

Une fois devant le restaurant, elle sourit. Lui aussi la connaissait bien. Elle se tourne vers lui rayonnante: -Merci.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi... et puis c'est plus convivial qu'un café.

Elle hoche la tête et sort de la voiture. Il la rejoint et place sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer. Elle se dégage de ce contact et avance vers l'entrée. Une fois à la réception, Jack donne le nom de la réservation et ils sont rapidement placés. Les menus leur sont donnés et ils se cachent rapidement derrière, jetant par moment des petits coups d'œil à l'autre.

Le serveur arrive et leur demande les menus choisis. Ils passent commande et se retrouvent dépourvus de carte pour éviter une conversation.

-Bon... comment vo... tu envisages cette mission?

-Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, monsieur. Trouver une faille et l'exploiter, sauver les familles... ça sera rapide.

-Hum... je suppose qu'on ne le saura qu'une fois sur place.

-En effet monsieur.

-Arrête avec... oublie les grades deux secondes.

-Non! C'est impossible.

-D'accord. On risque de rater notre mission alors.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle détourne son regard pour le fixer sur un couple, non loin d'eux, riant et partageant leurs plats. Elle soupire et reporte son attention sur son supérieur. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche mais est coupée par le serveur leur apportant leurs plats. Elle plonge le regard dans son assiette, jouant comme la veille avec la nourriture. Elle voit une main s'approcher de la sienne et elle se recule brusquement. La main de Jack O'Neill s'arrête à mi-chemin. Elle lève le regard et le voit déçu.

-Si cette mission est... trop dure, on peut refuser.

Elle le dévisage, et prend conscience de ces blessures. Il semble fatigué, rongé par des regrets, éteint. Elle se rend compte que la vie n'a pas été tendre, et le fait de lui en vouloir ne doit pas arranger les choses. Elle pose alors sa main sur la sienne et commence à former des cercles. Elle le regarde dans les yeux: -Je veux... qu'on fasse cette mission. Plus que tout.

Elle croise son regard qui se reporea ensuite sur sa main. Elle se dégage rapidement et commence à manger son plat par petites bouchées. Elle sent le regard de son supérieur et lorsqu'elle relève légèrement le regard, elle aperçoit son sourire. Mais Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué!

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile de Sam Carter**, **le 26 février 1999, 22h28.

Installée dans le véhicule de son supérieur, face à chez elle, elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle rêve à l'instant présent de l'embrasser et elle se demande d'où lui vient cette envie. Elle est censée le détester pour ce qu'il lui a fait vivre. Elle ose tourner la tête vers lui et l'aperçoit regarder la rue calme et silencieuse. Elle esquisse un sourire, se souvenant de l'endroit apaisant dont il lui avait parlé: un chalet au fin fond du Minnesota où il adorait passer ses vacances enfant.

Hésitante et mal assurée, elle prend la parole en ouvrant sa portière: -Je... merci. Et bonne soirée.

Il la retient avant qu'elle ne sorte complètement. Elle se tourne vers lui et remarque son bref sourire: -Je suis déso...

Elle laisse sortir un petit rire. Il la regarde, croyant qu'elle se moque de lui, et elle se reprend rapidement: -Vous pouvez arrêter de... enfin de vous excuser monsieur.

Il sourit et ce sourire envoie son cœur faire un saut périlleux. Elle essaye de se reprendre, de garder la tête froide face à lui. Mission impossible de toute évidence...

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 1 mars 1999, 14h18.

Leur mission d'infiltration débutait dès maintenant et ils pouvaient voir qu'on ne se fichaient pas d'eux. Trois jours plus tôt, on leur avait présenté la mission le plus précisément possible. Une maison, dans le quartier de Colombia Heights, avait été loué à leur nom. Ils avaient aussi fait la connaissance de «leur» enfant, une petite fille se prénommant Olivia et âgée de quatre mois. Elle était aussi blonde que Sam et avec les mêmes yeux bleus. La ressemblance était frappante et rapidement ils s'étaient tous les deux accrochés à la petite fille.

Pendant quelques jours, Jack et Sam avaient peaufiner leur histoire. Leurs prénoms et noms n'avaient pas changer, pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent plus dans leur mensonge. Sam sort de l voiture et s'empresse de récupérer la petite fille derrière dans son siège auto. Jack sourit de la voir faire et rejoint «sa femme» sur le trottoir. Tout comme Sam, il a du mal à se faire à ce statut.

Apercevant des rideaux s'ouvrant dans la maison d'en face, il s'empresse de capturer Sam dans ses bras. Surprise, elle essaye de se détacher légèrement de ce contact.

-On est observés... relax!

Sam reste cependant crispée. Ils avaient mis les choses à plat avec Jack mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui dire. Ils observent la maison. Elle est toute simple mais semble avoir une histoire. Sur le porche se trouve une balancelle sur la gauche et Sam sourit, se remémorant des souvenirs avec Georges Hammond quand elle n'était qu'une adolescente et qu'elle passait ses vacances avec lui. Ils sont stoppés dans leur contemplation par l'arrivée des déménageurs. Jack s'éloigne donc de Sam, et celle-ci se sent tout de suite seule, avec une partie d'elle en moins. Elle est surprise face à cette constatation, et pour tenter de la faire partir elle reporte son attention sur la petite Olivia. Elle part s'installer sur le porche, la petite dans les bras, et s'amuse avec celle-ci.

* * *

Saloute les brocolis! La Bretagne est en mode caniculaire... je crois que je vais finir par décéder sous ces températures (habituée à la pluie, aux bottes en caoutchouc jaune et au ciré assortis ; pure et dure!) J'ai pris la décision de me rendre à la mer aujourd'hui... Mais, il faut être lucide: la plage c'est pas fait pour peaufiner son bronzage, non! A la plage, tu dois faire attention à tout: dire à ton petit cousin que "roooooh, non, c'est pas bien de mettre sa tête dans le sable, enfin!", voir si ta petite cousine n'essaye pas d'apprivoiser une méduse, faire attention à ne pas prendre la serviette de ton voisin d'à côté, slalomer entre les anciennes boîtes de thon éparpillées un peu partout sur la plage... Et puis, il faut ajouter que certaines personnes pourraient avoir un un rôle dans le film Alien ou Mars Attack. Oui, des spécimens rares, plus connus sous le nom de "Mémé Henriette" qui se promènent en bikini sur la plage. J'ai rien contre les "Mémé Henriette" à la plage mais merde (!) je viens d'être traumatiser à vie...  
A part ça, je pars en vacances vendredi soir pour une semaine. Je vais essayer de bien avancer dans les chapitres pour vous en poster pleins à mon retour. Bonnes vacances à tous. Plein de gros poutouz à la marguerite les amigos!


	5. Chapter 4

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 1 mars 1999, 19h01.

Les pièces les plus importantes sont installées. Sam se rend compte que pour ce soir, ce sera soirée camping pour elle et son supérieur dans le salon. Elle le voit d'ailleurs gonfler des matelas et les coller l'un à l'autre, installer des dizaines de coussins autour et commencer à mettre les draps. Elle le rejoint et l'aide malgré ses protestations. Il accepte finalement qu'elle aide. Silencieusement il la remercie et elle est surprise de voir que cette capacité qu'ils ont à se parler par le regard n'a pas disparu au fil des années loin l'un de l'autre.

-J'ai commandé chinois... ça vous te va? questionne-t-il.

Elle sourit devant son air gêné avant d'acquiescer à sa question. Le livreur arrive d'ailleurs au même moment et Jack s'empresse de prendre son porte-feuille pour lui ouvrir.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 1 mars 1999, 20h50.

Prise d'un fou-rire, elle essaye de se contenir mais échoue lamentablement. Elle regarde son supérieur et son rire s'amplifie. Jack rit légèrement mais de la voir aussi heureuse lui suffit. Il est content de retrouver un peu de leur complicité perdue.

Sam se reprend:-Et qu'as-tu fais?

-J'ai laissé la fille penser ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle glousse un petit peu, essayant de ne pas se moquer plus longtemps de son supérieur. Intérieurement, elle le remercie de détendre à ce point l'atmosphère. Depuis leur arrivée dans cette ville, elle était tendue. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de souffrances... et il était là, à faire comme si tout allait bien et que rien de dramatique ne pouvait se passer. Pour ça elle le remerciait et elle lui en voulait aussi un peu. Il avait cette capacité à faire abstraction du monde autour d'eux. Il se fichait de l'avis des autres, du moment que ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait à lui. Elle n'était pas comme ça ; elle avait depuis longtemps appris à faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Elle secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur Jack. Elle le voit batailler dur avec les baguettes pour attraper son morceau de poulet et encore une fois un fou-rire la prend. Elle positionne alors les mains de son supérieur sur les baguettes, afin qu'il puisse manger normalement. Immédiatement elle s'en veut, il pourrait se mettre à imaginer des choses. Mais comme à son habitude il fait une petite blague en voyant son air tendu et elle oublie bien vite ce petit détail.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 1 mars 1999, 22h04.

Ils retardent chacun le moment pour aller se coucher. Sam avait souhaité aller voir leur petite fille et elle se surprenait à l'appeler «leur fille». Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils l'avaient avec eux mais elle avait craqué à l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Intérieurement elle n'est pas si heureuse de voir un petit bébé impliqué avec eux dans cette mission mais d'un autre côté elle est heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit être aussi merveilleux qu'Olivia. Elle souhaitait du fond du cœur pouvoir être enceinte un jour. Mais inlassablement son passé amenait la haine de ses amants. _Stupides!_

Elle regarde la petite fille, si innocente à tout ça, puis son regard se porte sur Jack. Et elle est pratiquement sûre qu'il pense comme elle ; qu'elle ne devrait pas être mêlée à tout ça. Elle avait entendu certaines choses sur lui, comme la perte de son fils, et elle pouvait très bien imaginer la douleur ainsi que le vide qu'il pouvait ressentir chaque jour. Elle n'avait pas perdu un enfant, mais une famille. Ce n'était certes pas pareil mais une douleur persistait en elle, lui rappelant au fil des jours son enfance et adolescence auprès d'un père tortionnaire et d'une mère indifférente et volage. Elle n'approuvait pas les meurtres de son père et elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas cette haine qu'il avait exprimé au procès, mais au fond d'elle elle l'aimait pour les rares moments où il lui prouvait son amour de père. Elle se souvenait que quand elle avait cinq ans et que son père n'était pas énervé, elle avait le droit à des sucettes au goût qu'elle souhaitait chaque dimanche. Il allait les acheter à un de ses amis tenant un bar. Il la faisait asseoir sur le comptoir et elle pouvait à ce moment-là le voir sourire. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il était heureux.

Elle revient à la réalité après avoir entendu une voix inconnue à son enfance. Elle reporte son attention sur Jack et voit son grand sourire. Il a compris, elle s'était déconnectée de cette réalité. Elle lui sourit en baissant les yeux: -Vous disiez?

-On va dormir?

Elle panique immédiatement et il tente de la rassurer: -Je ne vais rien vous faire. Rien. Parole de scout.

Elle sourit encore une fois et questionne d'une voix pleine de sarcasme: -Scout? Sérieusement?

-On ne se moque pas. J'ai été scout.

Elle le regarde l'air de dire «_mais bien sûr!_». Il baisse alors la tête et la relève en faisant une moue enfantine: -D'accord. Une heure chez les scouts.

Elle explose de rire pour au moins la dixième fois de la soirée et se dirige tout naturellement vers l'escalier pour rejoindre leur «campement». Ils s'installent tous les deux sur les matelas et Sam se met le plus loin possible de Jack et dos à lui. Elle essaye de maintenir une certaine distance mais le fait est que la soirée qu'elle a passé avec lui était des plus merveilleuses.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 10h00.

Réveillé par le soleil qui passe à travers la fenêtre, Jack s'étire et tend les bras vers la place à ses côtés. Force est de constater qu'elle est vide. Il a senti Sam bouger de nombreuses fois dans son sommeil, haleter et se réveiller en criant. Il n'avait pas bougé, se doutant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa vie. Seulement le fait de partager une vie de famille, pré-fabriquée certes mais tout de même, avec elle amenait ce genre de situations.

Pour l'heure, il cherche à savoir où elle peut se trouver. Il se dirige vers la cuisine, s'attendant à la surprendre pendant son petit déjeuner. Ne la trouvant toujours pas, il monte à l'étage, ayant peut-être la chance de la voir dans la chambre d'Olivia. Il avait remarqué cette ressemblance et l'attachement qu'elles avaient. Mais elle n'était pas là... Il redescend et remarque la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Il arrive donc sur le perron et l'aperçoit installée sur la balancelle, Olivia dans sa poussette, avec un café à la main. Il la rejoint, sans lui faire peur en s'installant à ses côtés. Il lui sourit et l'embrasse sur le bord des lèvres. D'abord surprise, elle comprend rapidement que ce n'est que pour donner le change. Elle remarque rapidement les regards des passants, sans aucun doute des «éclaireurs». Elle sourit alors à Jack et s'approche de lui, sans pour autant se coller à lui. C'est lui qui la prend dans ses bras et ensemble ils regardent la petite Olivia, comme des parents totalement gagas de leur enfant.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 12h40.

-Quand prends-tu tes fonctions au Pentagone?

Jack lève la tête vers Sam, content qu'elle prenne l'initiative de discuter avec lui. Il arrête alors le rangement qu'il était en train d'effectuer dans le salon et s'assied sur l'un des tabourets donnant sur la cuisine. Il l'observe préparer la déjeuner et répond: -Dans deux jours.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui offre l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il sent son cœur battre à toute allure et essaye de se ressaisir. Pour tenter de faire abstraction de son état, il la questionne à son tour: -Ça ira toute seule?

Elle acquiesce: -Bien sûr... et puis au cas où, le téléphone existe.

Il hoche la tête: -Et si le Goa'uld décide de vous enlever quand je suis au travail?

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, en souriant: -Parano?

Il grogne et elle reprend: -Tu n'as pas lu mon dossier?

-Pourquoi? J'aurais dû?

-Niveau trois supérieur pour le combat en corps à corps.

Il reste figé suite à cet élément. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas paru si idiot avec sa parano. Il se lève et regagne le salon pour continuer l'emménagement.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 13h30.

Le repas fini, Sam et Jack discutent en faisant la vaisselle. Olivia, installée dans son petit transat, gazouille joyeusement. Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, observant les deux adultes rire et discuter ensemble. La petite fille se met à pleurer légèrement, voulant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Les deux adultes la regardent simultanément et c'est Jack qui la prend dans ses bras, lui parlant de telle et telle chose, lui racontant des blagues qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre... Sam se sent privilégiée de pouvoir assister à un moment aussi unique que celui-là. Elle l'observe, abandonnant les couverts à nettoyer. Elle s'accoude au comptoir donnant sur le salon et écoute: -On est dans une grande ville. Washington. Tout se passe à Washington. Et papa va travailler pour le Président pendant quelques temps.

Il insiste bien sur le mot «président» et la petite fille gazouille de nouveau dans ses bras en souriant. Il lui chatouille gentiment le ventre et reprend: -Et toi, tu resteras avec Maman.

Sam aperçoit le sourire de Jack en employant ce mot et elle se sent assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne prononce pas encore ce mot de peur de s'accrocher plus, de rendre les choses trop réelles. Elle retourne près de l'évier, pour finir de tout laver.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 14h15.

-Une ballade, ça te tente? entend-elle du haut des escaliers.

Sam lève les yeux de son magazine: -Pourquoi pas. On va où?

-Lincoln Park?

-Très symbolique.

-N'est-ce pas?

Elle quitte le fauteuil et part dans la chambre d'Olivia pour préparer la petite fille à sa première excursion dans Washington. Elle l'habille assez chaudement, car malgré le soleil présent en ce début de mars le temps est assez frais.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Lincoln Park**, **le 2 mars 1999, 15h45.

Installés à la terrasse d'un café, Sam et Jack observent leur petite fille, qui à son tour les observe. Sam s'émerveille tout d'un coup quand elle voit un petit chiot dans les bras d'une petite fille. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien. Jack la regarde en secouant la tête: -Un chien? Carter! lance-t-il sur le ton de la réprimande et en riant.

Elle pose des yeux effrayés sur lui, regardant par la suite autour d'elle. Plusieurs têtes se sont en effet retournés vers eux et elle se sent de trop dans ce café. Elle se lève et quitte l'endroit avec Olivia. Jack s'empresse de payer l'addition et de les rejoindre. Seulement elle n'est plus à portée de vue et il y a plusieurs chemins possibles. Mentalement il se frappe, se rendant compte que Sam ne devait pas sortir souvent si elle croisait sans cesse des regards aussi haineux que ceux du café. Il réfléchit et prend la direction de leur domicile. Tôt ou tard, elle rentrerait.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 18h03.

Il attend, patiemment, dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, une énième tasse de café dans les mains, il fixe la fenêtre pour pouvoir apercevoir Sam. Elle ne semble pas vouloir rentrer. Seulement elle a avec elle leur petite fille. Il soupire, une fois de plus, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles pour sa stupidité à l'appeler Carter en public. C'est vrai que Carter était un nom courant, mais le visage de Samantha Carter restait dans les esprits. Lors du procès de son père, elle avait été photographiée par un journaliste et avait fait la Une des journaux avec comme titre «La fille du meurtrier vivante!», «Pourquoi toujours en vie?», et d'autres titres du même genre. Les gens avaient immédiatement détesté Sam... et lui aussi l'avait haï. Aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait agi comme un crétin.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 19h43.

Elle vient de rentrer. Elle passe devant lui sans un mot, pour aller mettre la petite Olivia au lit. Elle redescend peu de temps après et prépare le repas. Elle essaye de s'occuper pour ne pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus. Seulement, tellement elle est énervée, elle laisse tomber un verre qui explose sur le sol. Elle sort un juron et voit Jack arriver dans la cuisine.

-Stop!

Il s'arrête mais au regard qu'il lui lance, elle voit qu'elle le peine. Il doit penser qu'elle le rejette... alors que ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Elle sait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal dans ce café. Elle se reprend le plus vite possible et s'explique: -Il y a des bouts de verre partout, dit-elle doucement.

Il hoche la tête et reste à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle sent son regard et se dépêche donc de ramasser les bouts éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Elle s'entaille la main en voulant aller trop vite mais il ne le remarque pas. Elle se dépêche un peu plus et le voit rejoindre le salon une fois que les plus gros morceaux sont dans la poubelle. Elle met alors sa main sous l'eau et rejoint l'étage pour désinfecter. Elle reste plusieurs longues minutes dans la salle de bain ; elle s'en rend compte par la venue de Jack.

-Tout va bien?

Elle hoche la tête, ne voulant pas émettre le moindre son de peur de l'envoyer paître. Il porte alors son regard sur sa main et s'inquiète immédiatement. Il prend sa main pour l'observer de plus près, mais rapidement elle s'éloigne de lui: -Ne me touchez pas!

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle a repris le vouvoiement. Elle baisse les yeux et attend qu'il s'en aille. Seulement, il ne semble pas de cet avis puisqu'il reste et commence à parler: -Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas...

-Réfléchi?! demande-t-elle irritée.

Il n'essaie pas de la contredire, sachant qu'elle a entièrement raison de lui en vouloir: -Je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Justement monsieur. Depuis les révélations sur mon père, je suis presque la personne à abattre. La prochaine fois, abstenez-vous de citer mon nom de famille.

Il la regarde une nouvelle fois et la force à le regarder dans les yeux: -A quel point les choses sont difficiles... pour toi?

Elle baisse la tête, essayant de réprimer les larmes qui menacent de couler. Elle secoue la tête et le regarde dans les yeux: -Les gens me haïssent. Par moment, il leur suffit de me regarder dans les yeux et ils savent qui je suis.

Il la regarde ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Elle est assez déstabilisée par tant de vide dans un regard mais reprend: -Ils m'insultent dans la rue, m'insultent au téléphone... je ne réponds jamais au téléphone.

Il esquisse un sourire: -J'avais remarqué.

Elle esquisse à son tour, le remerciant d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation. Du regard, il l'incite à continuer. Mais elle ne se sent pas tout à fait prête à tout lui dévoiler de sa vie. Il le comprend bien: -Tu me parleras d'une chose sur toi, et je te dirais une chose sur moi. Notre mission ne pourra en être que meilleure, on sera plus crédible.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et ils se lèvent pour rejoindre la cuisine, terminer la préparation du repas ensemble.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 20h02.

Jack est installé sur l'un des tabourets derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et Sam est assise sur le comptoir, en tailleur. Ils dégustent tous les deux une assiette de pâtes avec noix de Saint-Jacques et champignons. Jack raconte un événement de son enfance: le décès de son grand-frère, alors qu'il venait le chercher à l'école. Sam ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter. Ses yeux embués parlent pour elle. Une fois terminé, Jack incite Sam à parler: -Quand on est venu arrêter mon père, il me frappait. Ma mère était caché dans la cuisine et elle le laissait me frapper. C'est le Général Hammond qui m'a sauvé.

-Hammond!? questionne-t-il surpris.

-Il aidait la police sur une affaire, il était sur le chemin du retour pour le Colorado. Le flic qui l'amenait à l'aéroport a reçu un appel radio pour mon père. Hammond a accepté le détour et il m'a pris sous son aile après ça.

-Ça lui ressemble bien...

Sam mange une bouchée de pâtes et lève les yeux vers son supérieur pour qu'il lui avoue une nouvelle histoire sur lui. Il sourit et commence: -Je pêche dans un lac sans poissons.

Elle rit et tente de se reprendre rapidement face à son visage outré. Il sourit et explique: -J'ai un chalet... dans le Minnesota. Il y a un lac derrière, mais il n'y a aucun poissons.

-Et tu pêches?

-Je pêche. Ce n'est pas tant pour attraper des poissons... c'est plus pour le plaisir d'attendre, de se détendre.

Elle est touchée qu'il se confie ainsi à elle, se rendant compte que son idée de partager des souvenirs est excellente. Elle cherche ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir lui raconter, ne voulant pas passer la soirée à parler de son père et de ce qu'il lui a fait vivre pendant de nombreuses années. Elle cherche alors quelque chose d'amusant, mais se rend compte que sa vie n'est pas si enjouée qu'elle essaye de le faire croire. Il remarque bien vite son air sombre et tente d'attirer son regard. Mais elle est loin dans ses souvenirs. Il touche alors son bras en une délicate caresse. Elle le fixe instantanément: -J'étais amoureuse... de toi.

* * *

Alowah les choux à la crème! Enfin de retour de vacances. Et pendant mes fameuses vacances, j'ai combattu les moustiques avec force! Parce qu'en été, les gens deviennent de vrais serial killers de moustiques (ne mentez pas, ça nous arrive à tous.) C'est carrément des psychopathes. Alors, l'outil indispensable, c'est ze Bombe Insecticide. N'oublie jamais ça jeune Apprenti Jédai Des Tueurs de Moustiques. Bombe pouvoir servir toi dans jours prochains! Oui dans une vie antérieure, on m'appelait Yoda. Le mieux, c'est de vendre des bombes insecticides sur la plage: succès assuré. En plus, vous aurez aidé à sauver des mammouths en voie de disparition au Zimbabwe qui meurent en masse attaqués par des mouches carnivores (oui, c'est cruel ces petites bêtes là) Soyez fiers.  
Bref! Le nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne. Normalement il était plus long mais de couper là rendait les choses... plus mieux (je parle français! oui oui!) Le prochain chapitre sera mis sans doute mardi (étant donné que j'ai pris de l'avance dans le train, les chapitres arriveront assez rapidement!) B'zou virtuels à la fraise violette.


	6. Chapter 5

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 2 mars 1999, 22h12.

Depuis sa révélation, Jack s'était totalement fermé. Installés dans leur lit, Sam regarde le plafond et essaye d'analyser la situation. Elle ne voulait pas rendre les choses difficiles avec Jack, mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de lui faire cet aveu. Tout ce temps, éloignés l'un de l'autre, n'avait rien effacé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, des papillons dans le ventre en le voyant... Elle tourne légèrement la tête, ne voyant que le dos de Jack. Il avait coupé court à leur discussion confidences et était parti regarder un match de hockey à la TV. _Mais quel con!_ s'emporte-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle quitte le lit, oreiller en main, et rejoint le salon. Elle s'y installe, pensant à prendre une couverture sous le meuble TV. Elle soupire bruyamment, se demandant comment la journée du lendemain pourrait se passer. Compliquée de toute évidence si Jack continuait à l'ignorer comme ce soir.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 07h01.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, Sam se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Elle s'installe ensuite dehors, sur la balancelle, appréciant le calme de la ville. Elle hume les odeurs, différentes de celles qu'on peut trouver en journée. En effet, les boulangers s'activent avant d'ouvrir leurs boutiques et de loin elle sent les odeurs de pains. Elle sent dans l'air une odeur de café et elle sourit, se surprenant à aimer ça. Elle ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à un Jack O'Neill en sueur et tenant un gobelet de café. Il la salue brièvement et rentre dans la maison. Elle soupire et regagne la maison pour le suivre jusque dans la salle de bain. Il est déjà sous le jet de l'eau quand elle rentre dans la pièce. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri et elle n'entend déjà plus l'eau dans la seconde qui suit.

-Carter! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

A l'entente de ces paroles énervées, elle se retourne vers lui avec une lueur dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Il déglutit et s'attend à se prendre le savon du siècle.

-Ce que je fous là?! Je souhaite vous parler, voilà tout. Je refuse que la révélation que j'ai pu faire hier réduise cette mission à néant. Vous n'êtes pas capable d'entendre que j'ai été amoureuse de vous, soit. Je m'en remettrais. Mais je refuse que vous m'ignoriez! C'est compris?

Il hoche la tête, ne souhaitant pas la contrarier encore plus. Il sait qu'il a agit comme un imbécile. De savoir qu'elle l'aimait le rend minable. Lui n'a pas su passer outre les agissement de son père, il n'a pas su écouter ses sentiments avant tout. La preuve est qu'il avait couché avec la meilleure amie de Sam après avoir appris la nouvelle, et c'est d'ailleurs avec elle que Sam l'avait vu le jour où elle souhaitait lui parler.

Il la regarde quitter la pièce, encore en colère, et il colle son front au carrelage de la douche. L'eau se remet en route, mais il n'effectue aucun mouvement, souhaitant que tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais en lui disparaisse. Il refuse de faire encore une fois du mal à Sam, mais de toute évidence il a échoué...

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 07h22.

Il sort de la salle de bain et entend Sam parler avec Olivia. Il sourit rien qu'en entendant sa voix et se concentre un peu plus sur ce qu'elle dit: -Il est idiot.

Il entend la petite fille émettre un gazouillis et il fond, même si Sam est en train de l'insulter: -Idiot et insensible. Tu ne dois jamais tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil?

Il entend le sourire dans sa voix, comprenant qu'elle commence à lui pardonner pour son ton bourru. Il avance un peu plus dans le couloir et s'arrête: -Le pire, c'est que je pense encore avoir des sentiments pour lui... Oui, vas-y moque-toi de moi.

Il rentre dans la chambre, faisant exprès de faire du bruit. Elle lui lance un regard haineux et il comprend qu'il va ramer pour s'expliquer. Il fait un grand sourire à Olivia, qui lui répond dès qu'elle le voit. Il la prend des bras de Sam, lui chatouille gentiment le ventre, et regarde Sam dans les yeux. Elle quitte immédiatement la pièce et c'est son tour pour dialoguer avec leur petite fille: -Papa est un idiot.

La petite fille sourit à cette énonciation, bien qu'elle ne comprenne rien, et cela fait sourire Jack: -Oui, tu es d'accord hein? Ta maman est formidable...

La petite fille sourit encore plus. Jack secoue la tête et se munit de son téléphone portable. Il compose le numéro de son ami, Daniel Jackson, et attend que celui-ci daigne lui répondre. A l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute sur une traduction. Il attend plusieurs sonneries jusqu'à ce qu'un «hum» se fasse entendre. Mauvaise estimation, Daniel devait être en train de dormir. Il regarde sa montre et soupire ; deux heures de décalage...

-Daniel, c'est Jack.

-_Hum..._

-J'ai un problème.

Aucune réaction à l'autre bout du fil. Jack tente alors le tout pour le tout pour vraiment réveiller son ami: -Carter est enceinte!

Immédiatement, un «quoi?» presque horrifié suivit d'un bruit se fait entendre. Jack pense que son ami s'est certainement cogné en se levant trop tôt. Il reprend avant que ce dernier ne le harcèle de questions: -Je plaisante... Carter est... enfin pas enceinte.

-_Alors pourquoi cet appel?_

-Je... enfin c'est...

-_Jack. Vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à bafouiller. Que se passe-t-il?_

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'arrive.

-_Comment ça?_

Jack peut entendre à l'intonation de voix de Daniel que celui-ci est piqué dans sa curiosité. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il appelle l'homme le plus curieux du monde? Une voix intérieure lui dit de raccrocher le plus vite possible, mais il sait qu'à la minute qui suivrait il se ferait harceler par Daniel. D'un autre côté, Daniel est l'homme avec qui le dialogue est plus facile, notamment sur ce sujet. Il soupire: -Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. J'ai les mains moites et des papillons dans le ventre. Et je manque de salive, je ne sais plus ouvrir la bouche pour parler et...

-_Vous êtes amoureux._

La révélation le stoppe dans ses énumérations. Il sait que Daniel vient de lui dire ce qu'il essayait de réprimer au fond de lui ; seulement à la seconde où il avait revu Samantha Carter, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait avaient refaits surface. Hier, il n'avait pas su gérer. Hier, il avait été pris de court: -Daniel, c'est impossible... je veux dire que je ne suis pas fais pour ça.

-_Jack, vous verrez les effets secondaires sont magnifiques. L'amour c'est... soudain, vital et vivant._

Daniel raccroche sur ces quelques mots, laissant Jack en plein doute. Les gazouillements d'Olivia le ramène à la réalité. Il se décide à descendre pour lui donner son biberon. Il sent la petite fille gigoter dans ses bras et commencer à pleurnicher. Il est surpris de découvrir un biberon prêt et chaud sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne fait attention au mot sur le frigo que bien plus tard, une fois qu'Olivia a terminé et fait son rot.

_«Je reviens en milieu de journée. Sam»_

On ne pouvait pas faire plus succinct. Il soupire une fois de plus et reporte son attention sur Olivia.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 09h43.

N'attendant personne, Jack est surpris d'entendre la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il s'y dirige, Olivia dans ses bras. Une fois la porte ouverte, il trouve trois femmes avec chacune un panier de gâteaux. Il tente de sourire, mais cela ressemble plus à une grimace.

-Bonjour! Nous sommes vos voisines, dit l'une des femmes.

-On aurait souhaitait venir vous voir plus tôt mais on a songé que c'était mieux de vous laisser vous installer tranquillement.

Jack tente de prendre la parole, mais la troisième des femmes le coupe rapidement: -Bienvenue dans le quartier!

Il sourit, tout en restant méfiant: -Et bien... merci mesdames. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Vous êtes bien installés? le questionne la femme brune.

Face à la mine soupçonneuse de Jack, la femme reprend: -Quelle manque de politesse de ma part, je suis Madame Thomson. Jane.

Il écoute les deux autres faire de même: -Je ne suis pas sûr de tout retenir mais enchanté.

Les trois voisines sourient et tendent chacune à leur tour un panier de gâteaux, précisant ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 09h50.

S'en voulant d'être partie comme ça, sans avoir cherché à discuter avec Jack, Sam fait demi-tour, un sachet de pâtisseries françaises en main. Apercevant la maison, elle s'arrête en voyant trois femmes dans l'entrée. Elle remarque assez rapidement l'air soupçonneux de son supérieur et se dépêche donc de le rejoindre.

-Sam chérie!

L'air enjoué de Jack la surprend mais elle essaye de le cacher. Elle s'avance vers lui et se laisse embrasser. D'un côté elle ne veut pas répondre à ce baiser, mais d'un autre elle souhaite tellement se laisser aller. Le baiser prend fin et elle porte un regard gêné sur les trois observatrices.

-Vous formez un couple magnifique.

Jack prend Sam par la taille et en profite pour former des petits cercles sur ses côtes, provoquant une montée d'envie chez Sam. Il sait sans aucun doute le pouvoir qu'il peut avoir sur elle.

-Merci madame...

La femme rousse s'excuse et se présente: -Je suis madame Jones, Miranda.

Les autres se présentent à leur tour, et Sam leur sourit et se présente à son tour.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 10h00.

Installés dans la cuisine, un café pour Jack et un thé pour Sam, ils discutent de leurs voisines. Ils blaguent surtout sur les différents paniers de gâteaux placés sur la table.

-Et s'ils sont empoisonnés?

Sam explose de rire, reposant sa tasse sur le comptoir: -On peut appeler les urgences tout de suite, si tu veux.

-Non...

Il se dirige vers la poubelle et jette chaque contenu de panier. Il se réinstalle ensuite en face de Sam et prend la parole, hésitant: -Par rapport à hier soir...

-Pas la peine, j'ai compris. Mais c'était avant. Je... suis passée à autre chose.

-Oh...

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire. Lui n'avait pas oublié – n'avait pas voulu – trouvant ses sentiments trop forts. Il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose, même avec Sarah les sentiments n'avaient pas été si forts. Il avait toujours gardé une part de lui secrète et ça les avait éloignés. Mais comment avouer à sa femme qu'on en aimait une autre qu'on avait blessé au plus haut point? Il ancre son regard à celui de Sam, voulant lui montrer toute sa sincérité à ce qui allait suivre: -J'ai été marié. J'ai perdu mon fils. Et on a divorcé... ce qui est dingue, c'est que je n'ai jamais aimé ma femme comme... toi. Quand tu m'es rentré dedans, dans ce hall d'immeuble, j'ai su.

-Tu as su que tu m'aimais parce que je te suis rentrée dedans? Tu n'as as d'explication plus nulle?

Il sait qu'elle rit parce qu'elle est gênée et ne veut pas continuer cette conversation. Sans doute la peur de ce qu'elle pourrait entraîner. Il décide quand même d'aller au bout de ses pensées: -Je suis tombé amoureux de toi rapidement. Et je savais que tu serais la femme de ma vie.

-Drôle de façon de le montrer. Tu m'as rejeté comme si je n'étais... rien.

Elle descend du comptoir, faisant un petit sourire à Olivia installée dans son transat. Elle tente de quitter la pièce mais est retenue par le poignet. Elle se retourne mais n'a pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il s'empresse de lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur -Tu... est la femme de ma vie... à la minute où je t'ai vu, je l'ai su.

* * *

Yop les petits kiwis! Avec ma sœur nous avons fait le top des trucs tout pourris. Les emballages de stylos, ciseaux et autres produits dérivés arrivent en première position. Parce que ton ami l'ongle s'est déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois. Le seul sauveur dans ces cas là, c'est le cuter – Dieu du découpage. Mais là, encore, faut savoir maîtriser son geste pour pas finir dans un bain de sang et que ta vie ne devienne pas un remake d'Urgences. Bonne chance, et que la force du Déchireur d'emballage soit avec toi. Tout ça pour dire, que je me suis entaillée le pouce avec un emballage de stylo hier... Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre (merci mille fois pour vos reviews ; ça me pousse vraiment à continuer!) Gros bisous les mini choux!


	7. Chapter 6

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 10h06.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toque à la porte d'entrée. Jack soupire, posant son front sur l'épaule de Sam. Inconsciemment elle caresse ses cheveux et se dirige ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Jack récupère Olivia, s'endormant dans son transat. Il commence à monter quelques marches quand il voit Sam se raidir. Il tend alors l'oreille et entend la voix inconnue d'un homme.

-Vous êtes la fille de Jacob Carter, pas vrai?

Immédiatement Jack se rend aux côtés de Sam, pour être là en cas de besoin. Il toise l'homme du regard. Celui-ci se présente mais Jack n'en a que faire: -Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

-Je venais simplement voir votre femme, pour qu'elle trouve la paix suite aux atrocités commises par son père.

Sam ne sait pas quoi dire. Son histoire était connue, certes, mais jamais personne ne l'avait abordée de la sorte. Terrorisée, elle regarde Jack et il comprend qu'il doit faire partir cet homme le plus rapidement possible: -Elle n'a pas besoin de vous. Maintenant allez-vous-en ou j'appelle la police.

L'homme laisse échapper un rire qui glace le sang des deux adultes. Jack referme la porte et, d'un regard, comprend que Sam a besoin de lui. Il l'entraîne vers le salon où il dépose Olivia dans son transat. Il s'assied ensuite aux côtés de Sam et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se laisse aller, permettant à des larmes longtemps contenues de couler.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 10h32.

Sam s'est endormie sur son épaule. Jack tente de l'allonger sur le canapé le plus délicatement possible et sans la réveiller. Malheureusement, elle commence à s'éveiller. Il caresse délicatement sa joue et récupère Olivia dans son transat pour la faire dormir dans son lit.

Il descend une fois Olivia bien installée dans son berceau. Il retrouve Sam assise en tailleur sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé en main. Il s'approche d'elle, sans l'effrayer, et s'installe sur le canapé. Elle se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres: -Merci. Je... j'ai eu peur.

-Ça peut se comprendre.

Elle acquiesce et boit une gorgée de son thé. Jack observe son profil et se lance dans une analyse: -Cet homme semble te connaître... je pense qu'il a fait des recherches.

-Mon nom est connu, même pas besoin de faire des recherches.

-Je pense pourtant qu'il en a fait. Il a réussi à endoctriner des familles.

-Quoi? Tu penses qu'il est...

-J'en suis sûr.

-Oh...

Elle laisse les paroles de Jack faire son chemin, avant de réaliser: -On est ses prochaines cibles? demande-t-elle horrifiée.

-Je le pense, oui. Il ne serait pas venu en personne. Il doit te croire faible depuis cette histoire avec ton père.

-Ça me poursuivra toujours...

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 11h41.

Jack est au téléphone avec le Général Hammond pour faire des recherches sur les voisins masculins. L'homme ne s'étant pas présenté, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui il est. Sam le regarde faire des vas et viens, combiné en main, dans le salon. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi inquiet. Elle sourit, heureuse de retrouver une certaine complicité avec lui. Il y a bien une réserve constante mais... elle pourrait bien vite laisser tomber sa rancœur. Il doit de toute évidence en être conscient. Ils ont tous les deux exprimé les sentiments qu'ils ont pu ressentir dans le passé. Sam a été plus réservé, parlant au passé, mais Jack a évoqué des sentiments toujours présents. Lentement et silencieusement elle s'approche de lui. Il vient tout juste de s'arrêter dans le salon et se trouve donc dos à elle, ne pouvant pas la voir venir. Elle veut le remercier, lui montrer qu'elle tient à lui. Malheureusement, il tourne la tête vers elle. Elle s'arrête donc, interdite de faire le moindre geste. Il détourne le regard en laissant échapper un petit rire qu'il tente de faire passer pour un raclement de gorge auprès d'Hammond. Elle continue alors son avancée et se place derrière lui, encerclant sa taille de ses deux bras. Il pose immédiatement sa main libre sur l'une des siennes et forme des petits cercles – caresses plutôt, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle laisse sa tête reposer au niveau de son trapèze.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 12h11.

Installés pour le déjeuner, Sam et Jack discutent des premiers éléments envoyés par Hammond. Ils ont deux dossiers, mais aucun ne correspond à celui de l'homme venu le matin. Jack émet une hypothèse, sur la manière d'appâter les victimes. En effet, sur les deux dossiers, il avait remarqué que c'était des nouveaux arrivants dans le quartier. Sam hoche la tête, ayant pourtant l'air déconnectée de cette histoire. Il pose sa main sur le genou de Sam et elle reporte immédiatement son attention sur Jack: -Tu disais?

Il la regarde attendri et l'incite à manger ainsi que d'oublier les dossiers pour la journée. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui?

Sam sourit, hésitante à lui répondre. Mais face à sa mine encourageante, elle se lance: -Le jardin botanique.

-Le quoi?

Elle rit: -Ça fait longtemps et... enfin je veux y aller.

-Tu sais j'ai longtemps vécu à Washington mais que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve ce jardin.

-Garfield Circle, près du Capitole.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., United States Botanic Garden**, **le 3 mars 1999, 16h37.

Ils quittent le jardin botanique en marchant côte à côte. Ils ont pris tout leur temps pour pouvoir apprécier chaque installation et Jack s'était surpris à aimer l'endroit. C'était si reposant, agréable... Il avait remercié Sam pour cette visite ; seul, il n'aurait jamais pensé se rendre dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

Il se retourne, ayant la nette impression d'être suivis. Son impression est confirmée ; il se penche vers Sam et l'embrasse dans le cou. D'abord surprise, elle se laisse faire rapidement en entendant les mots murmurés par Jack: -On est suivis.

Il arrête les baisers dans son cou et passe une main sur sa taille en profitant pour chatouiller ses côtes. Elle laisse échapper un rire et se colle un peu plus à Jack pour avancer.

Jack remarque un petit café sympa et propose à Sam de s'y poser quelques instants. Elle est d'abord réticente et il le comprend. Il s'empresse donc d'ajouter: -Promis, je ne hurle pas ton nom de famille...

Elle sourit, mais reste tout de même pétrifiée à l'intérieur. Elle accepte et ils s'installent donc à la terrasse du café. Pendant que Jack passe commande, Sam s'occupe d'Olivia. La petite semble dormir paisiblement et Sam ne souhaite pas qu'elle attrape froid. Elle dépose alors une petite couverture et réinstalle la peluche – favorite semble-t-il – d'Olivia à sa place initiale. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur Jack et remarque que son regard est posé sur un point derrière elle. Elle fait des petits signes, comme lorsque quelqu'un est dans la lune. Il lui sourit et prend l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Elle accepte le geste et entrelace leurs doigts.

-On est toujours suivis? questionne-t-elle inquiète.

-Oui... Ils se renseignent.

Sam exerce une pression sur la main de Jack. Celui-ci ne laisse rien paraître, il a vécu pire notamment lors de l'accouchement de son ex-femme. Il esquisse un petit sourire rassurant et Sam se calme immédiatement: -On est censés faire quoi?

-Agir normalement, réplique Jack comme s'il ne se passait rien de grave.

-Je refuse qu'ils fassent le moindre mal à notre fille! s'emporte-t-elle en détachant sa main de celle de Jack tant son indifférence l'énerve.

Le serveur arrive avec les cafés mais ils n'y font pas attention. Sam vient de concrétiser cette situation qui les lie, se considérant comme la mère d'Olivia. Avant ça, elle n'avait pas osé dire ça tout fort par peur. Jack l'avait bien compris mais aujourd'hui ils avançaient. Il la regarde alors dans les yeux et arbore un petit sourire craquant avant de questionner: -Notre... fille?

-C'est... je... c'est sorti comme ça. Je suis désolée... désolée.

Elle semble soudain tétanisée et Jack ne comprend pas ce changement de réaction. Elle baisse les yeux et semble attendre quelque chose. Seulement ne voyant pas venir la réprimande, elle ose lever les yeux qu'elle rebaisse aussitôt. Jack rapproche sa chaise et se réinstalle avant de lever le menton de Sam pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux: -Je ne te ferais pas de mal... jamais. Tu peux hausser le ton pour exprimer tes envies, tes opinions. Pour tout.

Il laisse ses paroles faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Sam et reprend: -Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Leurs regards ancrés dans celui de l'être aimé reflètent ce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à se dire. L'amour est grandement présent et Jack, à ce moment précis, retrouve la partie manquante dont il avait besoin de continuer. Le manque ressenti pendant des années s'efface. Il sent l'amour prendre toute la place dans son être et il sourit avant d'approcher lentement son visage vers celui de Sam. Cette dernière ne fait aucun mouvement. Elle se sent complète avant même qu'il ne l'ai embrassé. Elle retrouve l'homme attentionné et dont elle n'a jamais eu peur. Elle essaye d'imprimer ce moment dans son esprit, le trouvant magique. Jamais une telle sensation de bien-être n'avait pris possession de son corps. Elle attend donc le contact avec Jack. Seulement il ne vient pas puisque au même moment Olivia se met à pleurer. Les deux adultes tournent la tête vers la poussette en souriant. Jack pose son front sur l'épaule gauche de Sam et laisse échapper un rire ; c'est la deuxième fois qu'ils sont interrompus. Un moment plus tard, ils boivent leurs cafés en discutant et s'occupant de leur petite fille.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 18h02.

Après le café, ils avaient été faire un tour en ville. Sam voulait absolument faire quelques achats pour la petite. Jack avait observé tout ça de loin, n'aimant pas du tout faire du shopping. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'homme qui les suivait avait finalement été remplacé par une femme. Jack se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce que leur arrivée entraînait pour le Goa'uld mais n'en parlait pas avec Sam pour ne pas trop l'effrayer. Il attendrait d'avoir Hammond le soir même au téléphone pour comprendre.

Tandis que Sam donne le bain à Olivia, Jack se rend dans le salon pour analyser tous les dossiers qu'Hammond lui a envoyé sur sa boîte mail. Il retrouve alors l'homme qui a fait peur à Sam le matin même. L'homme s'appelle Matthew Jones et est arrivé dans le quartier il y a trois mois, ce qui correspond à l'arrivée supposée du Goa'uld. Il soupire, se rendant compte que l'homme est quelqu'un sans histoires. «_Mais une fois possédé par un serpent..._» songe-t-il. Il entend Sam descendre les escaliers et discuter avec leur fille. Il s'installe un peu mieux dans le canapé et attend de les voir arriver. Sam se dirige immédiatement vers lui pour lui donner la petite le temps qu'elle fasse le biberon. Pour le remercier, et de manière inconsciente, elle embrasse Jack sur les lèvres. Elle retourne à la cuisine, ne semblant pas avoir fait attention à son action. Jack reste muet et statique, et lorsqu'elle revient de la cuisine elle s'inquiète: -Jack?

Devant le manque évident de réaction de son supérieur, elle s'approche et s'assied sur la table basse, face à lui: -Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Olivia gigote dans les bras de son père, sans doute à la vue du biberon. Sam la prend alors dans ses bras et fait boire la petite fille. Elle ne lâche pas Jack du regard et attend qu'il revienne à la réalité.

C'est une fois le rot d'Olivia que Jack reprend ses esprits ; à croire que le bruit fait par la petite fille lui avait fait réaliser qu'il était dans la lune. Sam lui sourit, toujours aussi inquiète: -Tout va bien?

Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort. Il essaye de se reprendre, d'être plus fort que ses sentiments: -Oui... je, oui.

-Tu es sûr, tu as l'air bizarre.

Il penche la tête de côté. Il l'observe, cherchant à savoir si elle se fout de lui, mais il est obligé de constater qu'elle n'a pas réalisé son geste précédent. Il reporte alors son attention sur la petite Olivia et cette dernière arrive à attraper son auriculaire. Elle le coince dans sa petite main et gigote un petit peu en souriant. Les deux parents rient de la voir faire et Sam tend la petite à son père.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 22h24.

Travaillant le lendemain, Jack se dépêche de prendre sa douche et de faire sa toilette du soir pour aller dormir plus vite. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il observe Sam dans le lit. Elle semble soucieuse en lisant son livre. Il s'avance et s'installe dans le lit.

-Tu veux que j'éteigne?

Il se tourne vers elle et lui souriant en hochant négativement la tête. Il l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres et se couche. A son air soucieux, il sait qu'elle a compris ce qu'elle a fait dans la soirée. Il l'entend soupirer ; sans aucun doute son geste à lui qui la rend nerveuse. Intérieurement il sourit, se disant que ça pourrait être intéressant ces petits flirts inconscients et innocents.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 3 mars 1999, 23h09.

Jack n'arrive pas à dormir, entendant les soupirs de Sam et également son énervement lorsqu'elle tourne les pages de son livre. Il se tourne alors vers elle: -Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Elle est surprise, le pensant endormi. Un petit «rien», non convainquant elle le sait, sort de sa bouche et elle reporte son attention sur son livre. Jack ne lâche pourtant pas l'affaire et la regarde, attendant qu'elle s'énerve... elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on la fixe trop. Et la réaction attendue par Jack ne tarde pas: -Quoi!? s'emporte-t-elle.

-Oh rien... tu sembles juste perturbée.

-Moi!? Perturbée?

Il s'amuse de la voir s'énerver pour pas grand chose. Il lui prend son livre des mains et passe au dessus d'elle. Il entend sa respiration devenir anarchique comme ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il appuie juste sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet avant de reprendre place sur son côté du lit.

-Bonne nuit... et arrête de réfléchir, murmure-t-il.

Elle est surprise qu'il arrive à lire en elle à ce point. Et avec cette histoire de baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, il devait penser que... Elle soupire, poussant un petit cri de rage et repousse le drap.

-Hé!

Elle soupire une fois de plus ; n'ayant pas l'habitude de partager son lit, elle n'a pas pensé au fait qu'il se retrouverait sans drap ni couverture. Elle le sent bouger pour remettre le linge de lit en place et se tourner ensuite vers elle: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose?

-Tu es énervée, ça se sent.

-Alors là, pas du tout, lance-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle veut convainquant mais échouant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, à croire que les semaines passées à ses côtés lui avait suffit pour la connaître par cœur. Enfin pas vraiment, vu la manière dont il avait réagi à l'annonce de l'arrestation de son père. Elle soupire encore et elle l'entend rire. Dans une situation similaire, si quelqu'un s'énervait pour rien, il est probable qu'elle aurait rit comme il venait de le faire mais là, ça l'insupportait...

-Arrête, ne te moque pas, dit-elle en le tapant sur l'épaule.

Immédiatement les hostilités sont lancées. Il commence à la chatouiller sur les côtes, à croire qu'il avait compris ue c'était un point très sensible et qu'elle réagissait au quart de tour, et elle se laisse prendre par un fou-rire. Sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère lui plaît. Elle tente à son tour de l'atteindre mais il ne cesse ses gestes et elle ne peut répliquer. Elle rit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête cette torture.

Elle reprend son souffle et tourne la tête vers lui. Il la regarde également en souriant et elle le remercie.

-Pourquoi? questionne-t-il perplexe.

-Tu rends ma vie... magnifique depuis quelques jours.

Elle voit son sourire s'étirer et Dieu qu'elle le trouve craquant! Elle pourrait totalement se laisser aller et permettre à ses instincts primaires de s'exprimer. En effet, tout ce qu'elle souhaite à l'instant présent c'est l'embrasser. Mais sa raison prend le dessus, l'empêchant de se faire rejeter, de paraître ridicule. Elle pose une dernière fois son regard sur son visage et se met dos à lui pour dormir.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 4 mars 1999, 06h48.

Le réveil sonne, laissant une sonnerie stridente envahir toute la pièce. Jack tente d'attendre le bouton stop mais se retrouve coincer. Il réalise alors que Sam est collée à lui et le réveil ne semble pas du tout la faire émerger. Il caresse son épaule et elle se décolle un peu, lui permettant alors d'éteindre le réveil. Il sourit en la voyant si proche de lui ; si cette mission lui permettait un réel rapprochement avec Sam, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Il essaye de se séparer de sa subordonnée sans la réveiller. Ce n'est certes pas facile mais après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, il arrive à se décoller d'elle et se rend dans la salle de bain.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 4 mars 1999, 07h03.

A travers le baby-phone, il entend les gazouillis d'Olivia. Ne souhaitant pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer à un moment ou à un autre, il se dépêche de rejoindre l'étage. Elle sourit en le voyant arriver et tend ses petits bras vers lui. Il s'empresse de la sortir de son lit et la change, avant de descendre avec elle pour lui donner son biberon.

Après avoir passé un petit moment avec sa fille, il regarde sa montre et se dit qu'il serait bon de réveiller Sam pour s'occuper de la petite – aucun doute qu'elle ne dormirait plus maintenant... Il rejoint donc l'étage et réveille Sam le plus délicatement possible. Il caresse son épaule, en profitant pour y déposer un baiser. Il la regarde s'éveiller, la trouvant ravissante. Elle se lève d'un bond, près à lui donner un coup au nez, en étant surprise. Elle ne doit pas encore se faire à cette mission... Il la regarde, la petite Olivia également, et elle leur sourit. Elle comprend que Jack doit y aller pour le travail. Elle prend donc la petite mais retient Jack avant qu'il descende: -Attends-moi.

Il descend, se munit d'un mug de café, prend ses clés et attend Sam sur le perron. Il la voit arriver en courant dans les escaliers. Il secoue la tête de manière réprobatrice, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle tombe et se casse quelque chose. Elle arrive devant lui, croisant d'un coup ses bras par le froid matinal qui la surprend.

-Tu rentres à quelle heure?

-Je ne sais pas encore... je t'appelle?

Elle acquiesce en lui offrant un grand sourire, et avant qu'il ne s'en aille elle saisit les pans de sa chemise et l'embrasse. La sensation de bien-être les envahit tous les deux à ce contact longtemps attendu et contenu. Le baiser est passionné, reflétant l'amour qu'ils se portent. Elle se détache de lui en souriant et, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire un mot, ils entendent Olivia pleurer. Sam caresse sa joue: -On en parle quand tu rentres.

* * *

YOP les macarons adorés! C'est avec une veine incroyable que j'ai réussi à ne pas m'entailler le doigt en essayant de couper un morceau de gruyère. D'après mes raisonnements, sans la force d'Hulk ou des Power Rangers (surtout le rouge!) et sans la vue d'un architecte pour couper votre morceau droit, vous ne serez jamais fromager. Je sais, c'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça. Pour aider les victimes, je vous présente l'assoc "Uneviedefromage" qui a pour but de vous redonner un doigt, un ongle ou une oreille que vous auriez perdu lors de la bataille (je parle ici du duel entre vous et le fromage). Faites vos dons, donnez de l'argent ou un de vos 6 doigts, si vous êtes nés malformés, cela aiderait cette association qui remarque que le nombre de victimes augmente. Alors pour la énième fois, je le répète: le gruyère peut être meurtrier... Mangez du chèvre! (c'était mon épreuve de la vie quotidienne...) Désolée pour le retard dans ce chapitre ; je voulais vous le mettre bien avant mais j'ai trouvé un job pour le mois d'août et j'ai été pas mal prise. Le prochain chapitre arrivera jeudi ou vendredi (grand max.) Bzous glacés à la crème chantilly les choux.


	8. Chapter 7

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 4 mars 1999, 19h47.

Il est pressé de rentrer. Il avait envoyé un sms à Sam une heure plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait assez tard. Il n'en pouvait plus. Enfermé dans sa voiture, la radio en fond sonore, il s'énerve contre l'homme conduisant devant lui. Il veut tellement retrouver sa famille... Il regarde le bouquet de fleurs sur le siège passager et la petite peluche blanche qu'il a trouvé dans une boutique en flânant ce midi. Il sourit mais recommence à s'énerver. Il klaxonne, étant persuadé que la personne fait exprès de freiner autant. Il remarque alors une ruelle sur la droite et la prend pour aller plus vite.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 4 mars 1999, 20h03.

Elle se rend devant la fenêtre du salon et voit Jack se garer le long du trottoir. Elle sort de la maison et l'attend, bras croisé et grand sourire, sous le porche. Elle le regarde arrivé et est émerveillée dès qu'elle voit le bouquet de roses blanches. Elle lui offre un grand sourire, qu'il ne lui connaît pas, et l'embrasse. Il est surpris, comme dans la matinée, mais n'en montre rien.

-Comment tu savais?

-Quoi? demande-t-il intrigué.

-Pour les fleurs. Ce sont mes préférées.

Il baisse la tête, adirant ses chaussures et ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il la regarde dans les yeux, il voit toute son inquiétude et s'en veut: -On rentre?

Ils rentrent dans la maison. Sam se dirige vers la cuisine souriante pour trouver un vase. Jack l'observe depuis le bureau-bibliothéque qu'ils se sont aménagés à la droite de la cuisine dans la petite véranda qu'offre la maison. Sam avait insisté pour avoir une verrière dans leur habitation, son vœu avait été exaucé par l'État Major. Jack ouvre l'un des tiroirs du bureau et rejoint Sam. Il avoue alors comment il connaît ses fleurs préférées, en lui tendant une photo: -Tu m'as dit que malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire, ton père avait compté pour toi quand tu étais enfant... J'ai trouvé ça.

Comprenant qu'il lui montre quelque chose, elle se retourne et est troublée de trouver une photo d'elle, enfant, aux côtés de son père. Il voit son air triste dès qu'elle regarde la photo. Elle s'assied sur le plan de travail et frôle la photo du bout des doigts: -Il était heureux... je pense. Je sais pas pourquoi il...

Elle réprime un sanglot. Jack s'avance vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se laisse aller dans l'étreinte, appréciant ce réconfort. Jack a une silhouette forgeant le respect, et c'est essentiel dans l'armée, mais il sait se montrer présent dans les moments difficiles. Il le lui prouve depuis la veille... Elle se détache de lui et caresse sa joue. Il embrasse sa paume quand celle-ci se trouve au niveau de sa bouche. Sam sourit: -Pour ce matin, je...

Les pleurs d'Olivia l'empêchent de continuer.

Jack laisse échapper un rire: -Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour nous interrompre.

Elle l'embrasse délicatement et rejoint l'étage. A travers le baby-phone, il l'entend parler avec leur fille. Il se dirige alors vers le bureau pour terminer de lire les dossiers qu'il n'a pas pu terminer au travail.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 4 mars 1999, 22h46.

Après avoir mangé et passé un moment avec Olivia, Jack s'était installé au bureau pour terminer sa lecture de dossiers ainsi que des validations de telle ou telle choses demandé par l'État Major. Sam vient s'installer sur le petit canapé en cuir marron, collé au mur, se trouvant en face du bureau. Elle lève les yeux au ciel pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles. Elle est à chaque fois émerveillée de voir un ciel éclairé par ces petits points brillants. Et dire que c'est son père qui lui avait donné la passion pour ces points scintillants... Elle soupire, prenant conscience que tout la ramène irrémédiablement à son père. Les étoiles, les fleurs que Jack lui avait offert... et cette photo qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses affaires. Elle a peur qu'il lui en veuille de garder, d'une certaine manière, un lien avec cet assassin. Mais il doit comprendre qu'il a avant tout été son père, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Elle penche la tête pour observer Jack et, comme s'il sentait son regard posé sur lui, lui aussi l'observe. Il lui sourit et elle chasse toutes pensées négatives de son esprit, voulant se concentrer sur leurs moments complices. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit. Quand elle avait embrassé Jack dans la journée, elle l'avait fait de manière inconsciente. Son esprit avait parlé pour elle – elle ressentait tellement de sentiments pour Jack qu'ils étaient sortis tout seul. Elle avait alors pris la décision de se laisser aller, de laisser les choses venir à leur rythme. Mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser – elle en rêvait tellement.

Elle le regarde lire ses dossiers. Il semble si concentré, ses traits sont si durs. Elle n'avait jamais connu l Colonel Jack O'Neill. Elle est soudain prise d'un doute. Ils n'ont en effet pas le droit d'agir comme elle a pu le faire ce matin. Elle reporte son regard vers les étoiles et crie légèrement quand elle voit la tête de Jack au dessus d'elle. Il se penche pour l'embrasser, du moins elle le croit. Il dévie vers son oreille et lui murmure: -Arrête de réfléchir... j'entends presque tes pensées.

Elle rit et quitte l'espace bureau pour se faire un thé à la cuisine. Elle se sert de l'eau une fois que celle-ci a fini de chauffer mais lâche sa tasse en voyant Matthew Jones à la fenêtre, un grand sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Jack s'empresse de la rejoindre mais Matthew est déjà parti. Il prend Sam dans ses bras mais elle s'éloigne de lui pour regagner l'étage. Elle s'assure qu'Olivia est bien endormie dans son lit. Jack la rejoint.

-C'est idiot, j'ai eu peur... dit-elle en chuchotant.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct maternel.

-Je ne suis pas sa mère.

Elle rejoint ensuite leur chambre et s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour une longue douche. Jack, désemparé, descend dans le bureau pour appeler Hammond. Il soupire, se rendant compte – une fois de plus – du décalage horaire. Mais la voix de son supérieur s'entend au bout de la ligne et Jack n'a pas l'impression de le déranger: -C'est O'Neill. Jones a effrayé Sam.

-_Effrayé comment?_

-Il était devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle a eu peur...

-_Il recrée une situation de peur chez Sam._

-Son père?

-_Elle fait très peu confiance depuis l'enfance. Le fait qu'il l'épie, qu'il la connaisse d'une certaine façon, fait penser à Sam qu'elle va redevenir une victime._

-Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain, murmure Jack avant de lâcher le combiné et de courir pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Il défonce la porte et trouve Sam une serviette autour du corps, prête à entrer dans la douche.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, lâche-t-elle cynique.

Mais il n'écoute pas. Il la prend dans ses bras et la serre le plus fort possible, pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien là. Sam ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe mais accepte l'étreinte avec plaisir. Elle sent les lèvres de Jack se poser dans son cou et elle frissonne de ce contact.

-J'ai eu peur... que tu fasses une bêtise.

Elle pose ses mains sur le torse de Jack et se détache de lui. L'incompréhension se lit dans son regard et Jack s'empresse de s'expliquer: -Tu as eu peur, tu as repensé à ton père... tu aurais pu...

Elle ne le laisse pas finir. Elle le tape légèrement à l'épaule: -J'ai peur, constamment. J'aurais dû faire une bêtise il y a longtemps dans ces cas-là.

Il penche la tête en faisant une petite grimace: -Tu vas bien maintenant?

-Je n'irais jamais bien. Tu peux me laisser faire ma douche?

Il acquiesce et se retourne pour quitter la pièce.

-Merci pour la porte, lance ironique Sam.

En effet, la porte est totalement défoncée. Il sait que dès le lendemain, la porte devra être réparée ou elle risque de le tuer. Elle semble assez complexée, et ce n'est pas une porte grande ouverte quand elle ferra sa douche qui arrangera les choses.

Il entend des «Colonel O'Neill?» provenant du rez-de-chaussée et s'empresse de récupérer le téléphone sur le sol.

-Pardon mon Général!

-_Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?_

Jack hésite, se demandant si Georges est au courant pour la tentative de suicide de Sam. Il se dit que oui, puisque Georges a été là pour elle depuis la révélation. Il se racle la gorge et répond: -J'ai eu peur que Sam se... qu'elle fasse une bêtise comme en 84.

-_Bêtise que vous avez provoqué. Vous ne l'avez pas provoqué de nouveau?_

-Non! Bien sûr que non.

-_Vous me rassurez. En ce qui concerne Jones..._

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 27 mars 1999, 20h03.

Un repas entre voisins était organisé chez les O'Neill-Carter. Depuis leur rencontre avec Matthew Jones, ils essayaient de comprendre son fonctionnement – en vain. Jack avait alors eu l'idée d'une journée entre voisins. Il avait prétexté vouloir mieux connaître les personnes vivant à côté. Sam avait refusé pendant une semaine, allant jusqu'à lui interdire l'accès à leur chambre. Elle l'accusait de les mettre en danger avec une «idée stupide et inconsidérée» selon ses termes. Mais il avait fini par la faire aller dans son sens. Elle acceptait à contre-cœur, mais il se ferait pardonner dans la semaine.

Leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Ils en étaient au stade de la découverte. Ils apprenaient à se connaître dans un cadre stable et sain. Il n'y avait pas de père assassin, pas de lois militaires. Ils vivaient au jour le jour avec leur petite Olivia qui les rendaient plus sereins, plus protecteurs, plus à l'écoute. Le fait d'avoir un bébé changeait leur vie à tous les deux.

Jack est pour l'instant en pleine discussion avec Mr. Thomson. Ils avaient une passion commune pour la pêche et ils promirent de faire une partie ensemble un jour. Jack regarde alors dans le jardin, à la recherche de Sam. Il la trouve en pleine discussion avec plusieurs femmes du quartier. Enfin... en y regardant bien, Sam est mal à l'aise entourée d'autant de personnes. Elle hoche la tête de temps en temps mais aucun mots ne sort de sa bouche. Il observe la petite Olivia dans les bras de Sam ; elle semble endormie, collée contre la petite peluche qu'il lui avait acheté lors de son premier jour de travail. Il s'excuse alors au près de Bob Thomson et rejoint Sam.

-Excusez-moi mesdames, je vous l'enlève, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en poussant Sam à entrer dans la maison.

Il se retrouvent dans la cuisine, loin de toute cette agitation. Jack caresse la joue d'Olivia et regarde Sam: -Pourquoi tu ne la mets pas au lit?

-Je préfère l'avoir près de moi.

-Sam, il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir!

Jack hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chambre de la petite sous les appels de Sam. Il revient rapidement avec l'écharpe de portage qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient fait les boutiques après une sortie en ville.

-Tu la gardes près de toi et elle peut dormir. Bon compromis non? questionne-t-il avec son plus grand sourire.

Elle s'approche de lui en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'une voisine arrive un peu paniquée: -Il... il y a... un grand... grand...

Ne comprenant rien et n'étant pas très patient, Jack se dépêche de rejoindre le jardin pour y découvrir Hammond, Daniel et Teal'c.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours... b'zoux les p'itits cupcakes!


	9. Chapter 8

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 27 mars 1999, 20h48.

Les derniers voisins quittent le jardin. Sam les salue, en les remerciant pour la journée. Elle les regarde partir du perron et rentre dans la maison pour faire face au Général Hammond, Teal'c et Daniel, confortablement assis dans les canapé et fauteuil du salon. Elle capte le regard de Jack quand il revient de la cuisine avec des tasses et du café. Elle grimace en voyant le contenu du plateau mais est heureuse de voir qu'il ne l'a pas oublié: une tasse, remplie de son thé favori, l'attend patiemment sur la table basse. Elle le remercie d'un baiser au coin des lèvres, ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de leur supérieur.

Personne ne dit rien après cet échange. Hammond décide de briser le silence après quelques instant: -Une opération est en cours.

-Pour? questionne Sam.

-Le Goa'uld. Vous avez apporté des éléments essentiels pour cette attaque. Vous pourrez être de retour à la maison en début de semaine.

Le Général, tout comme Daniel, arbore un sourire en finissant cette phrase. Il est heureux de pouvoir annoncer cette nouvelle, surtout pour Sam qui doit être mal à l'aise avec O'Neill. Il se doute que la mission n'est pas évidente pour eux deux, mais c'est Sam qui l'inquiète... Il la trouve amaigrie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas bien forte à la base. Il remarque cependant une petite lueur au fond des yeux qu'il ne lui connaît pas. Il est incapable de dire si elle est soulagée, triste, heureuse... Elle avait toujours eu cette faculté à se protéger en créant des murs impossible à abattre. Il n'y était jamais arrivé, mais aujourd'hui elle laisse une ouverture pour cette lueur. Ne reste plus qu'à déchiffrer ce qu'elle signifie.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 27 mars 1999, 21h50.

Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de se familiariser avec SG1. La mission avait été mise en place le plus rapidement possible et elle avait quitté cette nouvelle affectation sans y prendre ses marques. Elle est alors surprise de voir le lien qui unit les trois membres de cette équipe. Teal'c est silencieux, et elle se demande même s'il n'est pas muet. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche pour approuver une affirmation de Daniel. Et Daniel... il est bavard et ne cesse de s'émerveiller sur telle ou telle découverte. Elle tourne alors la tête vers Jack, le sentant décrocher des explications du scientifique. Elle caresse délicatement son avant-bras. Il lève le regard vers elle et l'observe rejoindre la cuisine. La discussion continue encore un peu, jusqu'au retour de Sam. Hammond fait alors la remarque qu'ils devraient tous y aller.

-Je vous appelle dans les jours à venir pour finaliser l'opération.

Jack hoche la tête et raccompagne tout le monde jusqu'à l'entrée. Il rejoint ensuite Sam dans le salon. Il s'assied sur la table basse en face d'elle. Il la sent perturbée depuis la fin de cette fête entre voisins. Il sait que l'apparition soudaine de leur supérieur dans cette nouvelle vie qu'ils se sont construits la dérange.

-Sam?

Il essaye de la faire revenir à la réalité, en vain. Il dépose sa main sur sa cuisse et elle le regarde dans les yeux: -Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir?... Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, d'Olivia, de cette vie... je..., panique Sam.

-Hé!

Il s'avance un peu plus près, formant des équations sur sa cuisse. Elle sourit, remarquant qu'il effectue les mêmes équations qu'elle quand elle se perd dans ses souvenirs. Il avait été surpris la première fois, mais lui avait demandé de continuer. Il lui avait montrer qu'il comprenait et elle en avait été heureuse.

-Je vais arrêter... ma vie me convenait très bien avant. La Porte des Étoiles n'est pas si...

-Arrête!

Elle obéit à l'ordre, montrant une pointe de peur lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, ne souhaitant pas la perdre. Il soupire légèrement et cela suffit à l'inquiéter. Elle s'approche de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la regarde: -Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionne-t-elle inquiète.

-Je ne veux pas que tu nous espères un futur... Toi et moi c'est... une mission.

Il voit le regard de Sam se durcir. Il sait qu'il n'a sans doute pas choisi les bons mots. Comment expliquer à Sam que malgré les bons moments qu'il a passé avec elle, il ne pourra rien lui promettre? Les règles de l'armée sont très claires, aucun traitement de faveur n'est possible.

Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse et rejoint l'étage. Il la suit du regard avant qu'il n'entende une porte se fermer. Il sait qu'elle va pleurer toute la nuit et il s'en veut. Il se munit alors de son portable et commence à taper quelques mots. Il se retient d'envoyer le message, sachant que ça ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Il efface alors le message.

_«Je t'aime... Jack.»_

États-Unis, Washington D.C., Domicile O'Neill-Carter**, **le 28 mars 1999, 09h21.

Il entend Olivia pleurer à l'étage. Il se dépêche de rejoindre sa chambre.

-Et bien, jeune fille...

Elle se calme légèrement, son corps tremblant. Il la prend dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il descend ensuite pour lui préparer son biberon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque le papier plié en deux sur le frigo avec son prénom inscrit dessus. Il s'empresse de déposer la petite dans sa chaise haute et prend le papier en faisant tomber l'aimant qui servait à le faire tenir. Il reconnaît bien rapidement l'écriture de Sam. Au fil de sa lecture, il comprend que sa réaction la veille au soir a poussé Sam à faire ses bagages et partir. Il ne pense même pas à l'appeler, il contacte immédiatement le général Hammond. Peut-être que lui aurait une idée de l'endroit où Sam pouvait se rendre. Une fois qu'il arrive à l'avoir au téléphone, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler: -Général, on a un problème.

-_Ça devient presque une habitude... C'est Jones?_

-Non... C'est... Carter est partie monsieur.

-_Partie comment?_

-Dois-je vraiment vous donner la signification du mot?

-_Ne devenez pas insolent Colonel! Je suppose que si elle est partie, c'est..._

-Oui, de ma faute. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Elle ne devait pas... s'attacher.

-_Vous ne lui avez pas dit ça?_

Jack est surpris par la colère qu'il entend dans la question du Général. Il l'entend souffler et reprendre: -_Elle était heureuse. Vous la rendiez heureuse. Je ne l'ai pas compris hier mais... j'ai revu des photos de son adolescence, elle avait cette même lueur au fond des yeux._

-Monsieur, je ne crois pas...

-_Taisez-vous! Vous l'avez rendue heureuse puis détruite. Et ce à deux reprises. Vous avez intérêt à la retrouver._

-Et bien, je comptais sur vous pour...

-Non. Je ne vous aiderais pas. Vous devez vous débrouiller. Et puis, si elle ne souhaite plus vous revoir, je la comprendrais. Et la soutiendrais.

Le Général raccroche, laissant un Jack O'Neill perdu. Il entend alors Olivia se remettre à pleurer et il s'active pour nourrir la petite fille. Il l'aide ensuite à faire son rot et reste la regarder pendant quelques minutes. Il voulait de cette vie: un bébé, Sam Carter, une maison... et pourquoi pas un chien? La vie parfaite par définition. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu évoquer des lois militaires. Il n'avait jamais rien respecter dans sa vie, mais la peur avait pris le dessus. Il ne voulait pas tout briser entre eux ; elle débutait, il ne devait pas entraver tout ce qu'elle avait mis un certain temps à construite.

Maintenant, elle est partie, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas le revoir. Aucun doute qu'elle ne serait plus à la base quand il y retournerait. Elle avait été claire la veille: pour lui, elle pouvait tout quitter. Il se tape le front, provoquant un rire d'Olivia. Il stoppe là ses pensées et s'occupe de la petite.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 2 avril 1999, 10h02.

La mission avait été un succès, quoique mal partie au départ. En effet, les équipes déployées n'avaient pas prévu que le Goa'uld se battrait avec des technologies Goa'uld. Jack les avait pourtant prévenu mais rien à faire, ils étaient si sûrs de leur plan. Il n'avait pas cherché à imposer ses idées, trop occupé à rechercher Sam. Il se doutait qu'Hammond avait eu des nouvelles.

Il est rentré la veille mais ne se retrouve pas dans sa maison. Il avait fait la demande pour adopter la petite Olivia. Ces quelques semaines avec elle lui avait montré – prouvé – qu'il voulait redevenir père. Perdre son fils avait été un traumatisme, le marquant au fer rouge à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner un deuxième enfant. Il s'occupe donc d'elle tout en essayant de rechercher Sam. Il n'avait pas pris conscience au départ que cette tâche serait difficile. Suite à l'arrestation de son père, elle avait pratiquement disparue de la circulation. Aujourd'hui encore, trouver des infos sur elle est mission impossible. Il ne trouve rien, si ce n'est des journaux de l'époque. La vie de Samantha Carter se résumait à un père assassin.

Après plusieurs heures à passer des coups de fils et faire des recherches sur internet, il retrouve la trace de sa mère en Californie et s'empresse de l'appeler. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était remariée avec un riche homme d'affaires, avait deux enfants et travaillait comme vendeuse dans une boutique de cosmétiques. Il se demande alors si elle se souvient qu'elle a une fille... Il secoue la tête, ne voulant pas juger la mère de Carter, et attend patiemment que quelqu'un lui réponde. La voix d'un homme se fait entendre: -D_omicile Rainar._

-Bonjour monsieur. Ici le Colonel O'Neill. Je souhaiterais parler à Madame Elizabeth Rainar.

-_J'appelle madame pour vous. _

Il patiente un petit peu, observant Olivia dans son petit parc. Il n'entend pas tout de suite la voix d'Elizabeth Rainar: -_Allô?... Allô?_

-Bonjour, ici le Colonel O'Neill.

-_Vous déniez répondre... que me voulez-vous?_

-Vous parler de votre fille... Samantha.

-_Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai pas de fille monsieur._

Jack est surpris par le mépris qu'il entend dans la voix de cette femme. Malgré les souffrances subies par sa fille – et à cause d'elle – elle continuait à l'ignorer. Sam avait été battue par un père et jamais sa propre mère n'avait pensé à l'aider.

-Je pense que vous vous trompez madame. Vous avez une fille! Et vous l'avez laissée seule, avec ses cicatrices et ses traumatismes, après le jugement...

-_Arrêtez! Je ne vous permets pas de venir remuer tout ça. Je n'ai pas de fille, est-ce clair?_

-Et si je vous dis qu'elle a disparue, volontairement?... J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-_Elle est mieux seule... cette enfant préfère la solitude._

Le ton employé énerve Jack. Il tient le téléphone plus fermement, prêt à le briser: -Elle avait besoin de vous! Si elle est devenue aussi solitaire, c'est de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas été là quand elle avait besoin de vous. Vous l'avez rejetée, laissée aux mains d'un bourreau. Elle n'avait que vous.

-_Cessez de m'importuner. Et laissez Samantha où elle est._

Il entend la communication se couper et il jette le téléphone dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il essaie de se calmer, après cet échange loin d'être intéressant pour retrouver Sam. Il se dit que le mieux est de la laisser vivre sa vie, même si au fond de lui il sait qu'il a tord. Il ne peut pas arrêter les recherches. Si la vie lui a permis de la retrouver, cela signifie quelque chose – bien qu'il ne croit pas le moins du monde au déterminisme...

États-Unis, sur la route (dans les environs de Duluth), Véhicule O'Neill**, **le 9 juillet 2004, 15h15.

Il avait épuisé toutes les connaissances, tous les lieux, toutes les possibilités concernant Samantha Carter. Il avait retrouvé des profs de fac avec qui elle avait gardé contact. Il avait épluché tous les lieux qu'elle avait connu. Il avait déniché tous les métiers possibles qu'elle pourrait exercer à l'heure actuelle. Mais rien. Après cinq ans de recherches, il avait décidé d'arrêter. Tout cela ne menait à rien et il ne pouvait plus promettre à sa fille que sa mère allait bientôt revenir. Elle ne cessait de lui demander en rentrant de l'école si sa maman était arrivée. Olivia devenait chaque jour une magnifique petite fille ; c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Sam après tout. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas leur fille biologique, elle avait fait partie de leur vie à tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui, ils prennent la route pour le Minnesota. Olivia est tellement ravie de partir en vacances. Elle ne cesse de parler, parler, parler. Jack sourit, écoutant sa fille attentivement sinon – il le sait – elle prendrait une mine boudeuse, en croisant ses bras, et s'écrirait: «-tu ne m'écoutes même pas.»

Elle est si adorable. Ses cheveux sont aussi blonds que quand elle était bébé, bien qu'ils sont assez longs à l'heure actuelle. Tout comme son père, Olivia déteste le coiffeur. En ce qui concerne ses yeux, ils lui rappellent toujours autant les yeux de Sam. Ils sont d'un bleu si pur... Jack regarde la petite dans son rétroviseur et ne fait pas attention à la voiture arrivant en face. Il rit et se déporte sur la gauche. Il percute alors l'autre véhicule, sous les cris et les pleurs d'Olivia. Il détache la petite se trouvant à l'arrière pour tenter de la calmer et voit la personne de l'autre véhicule sortir par sa fenêtre. Une femme blonde, les cheveux longs, et ayant une allure sacrément sexy. Il ne la voit que de dos mais admire ses longues jambes que laissent entrevoir sa robe. Il sort alors du véhicule, Olivia commençant à se calmer. Et il se fige. Face à lui, dans une petite robe bleu foncé accompagné de petites derbies de la même couleur, se trouve Sam Carter. Il est surpris de la trouver ici, aux environs de Duluth. Elle est sans aucun doute dans le même état vu le regard surpris et anxieux qu'elle lui lance. Elle se reprend avant lui. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et appelle une dépanneuse. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, son 4x4 n'a que quelques éraflures. Mais quand il s'avance un peu plus, il remarque que l'avant de la petite Mini de Sam est totalement écrasée. Il remarque les airbags sortis.

Il s'approche un peu plus d'elle, Olivia toujours dans les bras. Il caresse délicatement son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne – ce qu'elle fait. Elle reste captivée par ses yeux bruns mais tente de se concentrer sur sa conversation téléphonique. Le dépanneur annonce qu'il arrivera d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Elle soupire et acquiesce.

-Mauvaise nouvelle? questionne Jack se doutant de la réponse acérée qu'elle pourrait lui lancer à la figure.

-Non. Mais tu peux t'en aller!

Il va pour répondre quand la petite voix timide d'Olivia se fait entendre: -C'est qui la dame papa?

Sam est choquée d'entendre ce petit mot. Comme s'il allait l'aimer pendant toute sa vie ; elle avait pensé, les premiers mois de sa fuite, qu'il allait la retrouver pour lui dire qu'il regrettait mais rien... Il avait donc refait sa vie. Elle cherche du regard la femme de Jack mais apparement il n'est venu qu'avec sa fille.

Pour sa part, elle s'était installée assez loin de la ville, au bord d'un lac où se trouvait plusieurs maisons. Elle avait retapé la sienne et se trouvait enfin chez elle. Elle avait plutôt réussie à avancer mais n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à oublier Jack. Ils avaient construits une certaine relation et elle pensait... Elle secoue alors la tête et reporte son attention sur le paysage.

-C'est une amie. Une vieille amie à papa.

-Mais elle a pas les cheveux comme toi.

Sam esquisse un sourire à cette réflexion purement enfantine et Jack laisse échapper un rire qui fait frisonner Sam.

-C'est vrai. C'est une vieille amie qui est plus jeune que papa.

La petite fille affiche la mine boudeuse qu'il préfère et croise ses bras: -Je comprends pas.

Il l'embrasse sur la joue: -Retiens juste que c'est une amie à papa, d'accord?

Elle acquiesce et se cache dans le cou de son père en riant. Sam est émerveillée de voir Jack avec un enfant, repensant à leur petite Olivia. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à cette enfant dont ils avaient partagé la vie pendant quelques semaines, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu devenir à la fin de la mission. Elle reporte son attention sur Jack quand il s'éclaircit la gorge: -C'est Olivia.

Cette simple phrase lui fait tout comprendre. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il avait veillé sur elle et continuerait de le faire encore très longtemps. Elle sourit timidement et admire la petite fille. Elle avait grandi, des cheveux longs et blonds magnifiques. Elle semblait heureuse et rieuse. Sam remercie Jack ; il se demande pourquoi, mais ne dit rien.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 9 juillet 2004, 17h20.

Après quelques courses, ils arrivent enfin au chalet. Jack sort de la voiture et observe les environs. Olivia le rejoint: -Papa, je peux aller à l'eau?

Il sourit et acquiesce: -Tu restes bien sur le ponton. On va aller se balader ensuite.

La petite se met à courir comme une folle, sa peluche favorite dans la main. Il la regarde quelques instants et décharge la voiture. Une fois tout rangé, il rejoint sa fille par surprise. Il l'attrape par la taille et l'installe sur ses épaules. Elle rit.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 9 juillet 2004, 17h28.

Ils marchent autour du lac, et comme ils le font chaque fois qu'ils vienne, ils s'arrêtent devant LA maison.

-Papa, regarde!

Il regarde l'endroit que sa fille lui montre du doigt et il sourit en voyant la petite verrière terminée. La maison ne ressemblait pas aux habitations qu'on pouvait voir dans le coin. Ancien chalet, quelqu'un l'avait acheté et retapé entièrement. La maison était en pierres, implantée au beau milieu d'un énorme jardin. La terrasse en bois qui donnait sur le lac était protégée par deux parasol de couleur beige. L'entrée de la propriété était un long chemin en gravillons qui partait dans des directions différentes: le garage, la remise et l'entrée de la maison.

Jack rêve secrètement d'être une petite souris pour pouvoir voir la décoration de la maison. Aucun doute que tout est aussi bien entretenu que l'extérieur. Il soupire, en même temps que sa fille. Il relève légèrement la tête, provoquant un rire de sa fille. Une fois calmée, elle questionne son père: -Pourquoi on ne connaît pas?

-Qui ça chérie?

-Les gens, dit-elle en désignant la maison.

-Et bien...

Au même moment, la baie vitrée de la maison s'ouvre sur Sam. Jack remarque qu'elle s'est changée pour porter un short en jean et une chemise bleue. Qu'importe les tenue, elle reste magnifique. Il se permet alors de l'appeler. Elle relève la tête, cherchant la voix, et Jack lance un «en bas» qui provoque encore une fois le rire de sa fille.

-Jeune fille, tu es bien trop bon public.

Sam arrive à ce moment-là et sourit. Elle regarde Jack dans les yeux, attendant qu'il parle. Seulement, il reste figé. Sam s'inquiète un petit peu – beaucoup. Elle reporte alors son attention sur Olivia qui lui offre un énorme sourire.

-C'est vous qui habitez la belle maison?

-Oui. Et si tu veux, il y a une balançoire.

Les yeux d'Olivia s'ouvrent comme des grandes soucoupes et elle tente de descendre. Jack, comprenant que sa fille veut aller faire de la balançoire, la fait descendre. La petite regarde Sam et cette dernière lui indique un grand chêne. La petite court, et Sam et Jack commencent à monter en direction de la terrasse. Ils s'installent sur des chaises situées l'une en face de l'autre et observent Olivia. Sam propose alors à boire à Jack et attend sa réponse, qu'elle connaît d'avance.

-Vin blanc.

Elle sourit et acquiesce: -Vin français?

-Madame a des goûts de luxe, dit-il en riant.

Elle rit aussi et rentre dans la maison pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle apporte également quelques tomates, petites carottes pour avoir de quoi grignoter. Elle voit le regard de Jack s'illuminer: - Toujours pour le bio?

Elle ne répond pas. Olivia fait son arrivée, légèrement essoufflée: -Papa, quand est-ce que j'aurais une balançoire?

-Tu en veux une? questionne Jack.

-Oui! Une comme la dame.

-Sam. Appelle-moi Sam.

La petite la regarde un peu plus longuement et acquiesce en souriant. Elle reporte ensuite son attention sur son père et attend une réponse. Il abdique devant le regard attendrissant que lui lance sa fille: -D'accord, d'accord. On en installera une demain.

-Mais non.

Les deux adultes sont surpris et un peu perdus, ne comprenant pas ce que veut la petite fille.

-J'en veux une à la maison. Et quand je suis ici, je vais chez Sam.

-Bien évidemment, lance Jack. -Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que Sam accepte que tu viennes chez elle comme ça.

Sam se baisse pour être à la même hauteur qu'Olivia:-Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Olivia sourit de toutes ses dents et repart sur la balançoire. Sam se relève et s'installe sur l'une des chaises, en servant Jack et elle-même.

-Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée.

-Ça me fait plaisir, affirme-t-elle.

Il sourit. Bien vite, il repense à la voiture de Sam: -Tu vas avoir beaucoup de frais?

-Je comptais changer de voiture, tu m'as rendu service.

-Oui, si on veut...

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 9 juillet 2004, 18h59.

-Dis oui papa!

Ne pouvant résister à sa fille et à Sam, il accepte de passer le dîner ici. La petite fille laisse échapper un petit cri heureux et retourne sur la balançoire.

-Elle ne va plus la lâcher de la soirée, lance-t-il à Sam.

Celle-ci acquiesce et sourit en regardant cette petite fille. Jack l'avait bien élevée. On ne pouvait rêver meilleur père. Elle quitte sa contemplation et rentre dans la maison pour commencer le repas. Jack la rejoint bien vite et il admire le salon ainsi que la cuisine. Tout est dans un style moderne et un peu bohème. Il s'installe sur l'un des tabourets donnant sur la cuisine et regarde dehors pour surveiller sa fille.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.

Cette phrase, sortie toute seule de la bouche de Jack, stoppe Sam dans ses recherches. Elle se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Au contraire. C'était la meilleure solution.

-Je ne voulais pas vraiment te dire ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là.

-Mais tu l'as dis...

-On a raté beaucoup de choses et...

-C'est le passé. On doit aller de l'avant...

Il hoche la tête, en restant sceptique. Il se passe une main sur la nuque, montrant son stress. Sam sourit: jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir mettre Jack O'Neill mal à l'aise. Elle reprend ses recherches, ne sachant plus où elle a pu ranger les pâtes.

-Si je souhaite te revoir...

-Ça me ferait plaisir. Vraiment.

* * *

Bonjour les p'itis cupcakes! Désolée pour ce non-signe de vie de ma part. Mon pc adoré m'a lâchement lâché: il a échangé des lettres, des chiffres, des ponctuations... Impossible donc de me connecter car si on a pas les bonnes lettres pour taper un mot de passe... Bref, il est maintenant réparé donc ça va. J'ai un peu allongé ce chapitre et vous devriez avoir le prochain dans les environs de mercredi/jeudi. Passez une bonne semaine. B'zoux virtuels!


	10. Chapter 9

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 00h04.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vous ramène?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va rien nous arriver.

Elle fait une petite moue sceptique. Sa fille remue légèrement dans ses bras.

-Je serais plus rassurée... mais si tu refuses toujours, je veux que tu m'envoies un message.

Il affiche un fin sourire craquant, elle fond immédiatement. Il sait qu'elle l'aime encore et il en joue... _Le salaud!_

-Je n'ai pas ton numéro.

Prise dans ses pensées avec Jack O'Neill, elle ne l'entend pas. Elle revient à la réalité après quelques secondes en voyant la main de Jack s'agiter devant elle.

-Tu disais?

-Ton numéro. Je ne l'ai pas.

-Oh...

Elle disparaît dans le salon. Il l'entend fouiller puis un bruit d'affaires tombant au sol se fait entendre. Il avance alors pour se trouver à l'entrée de la pièce et aperçoit le sac de Sam totalement vidé sur le sol. Elle brandit son portefeuille en poussant un petit cri de joie qui le fait rire. Dans le quotidien, dans des choses totalement anodines, elle est si belle... il regrette à l'instant présent de ne pas avoir pu connaître le soldat et le professeur renommé qu'elle était – est? Il lui sourit quand elle s'excuse du petit cri. Olivia ne s'étant pas réveillée, elle soupire de soulagement. Elle s'approche de lui et lui tend sa carte professionnelle. Il ne prend pas le temps de lire et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter les lieux. Sam l'accompagne et lui ouvre le portail électronique à distance.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 00h08.

Tasse de thé à la main, Sam regarde le feu. Elle attend patiemment le message de Jack mais rien ne vient. Elle reporte son attention sur son téléphone, souhaitant qu'il sonne dès à présent. Et comme s'il avait réussit à lire dans ses pensées, son téléphone se met à vibrer. Elle se jette presque dessus et est déçue de voir que c'est un message de son patron. Elle referme le téléphone sans avoir prêté grand attention au message. Il re-sonne dans la seconde mais c'est, cette fois-ci, un appel. Énervée, elle répond: -Carter.

_-C'est moi._

Elle est surprise, mais intérieurement elle est ravie qu'il l'appelle. Elle sent des frissons la parcourir ; elle essaye alors de se calmer: -Bien rentrés?

_-Très bien. Elle m'a dit de te remercier._

-Ça m'a fait plaisir...

Un silence se fait entendre, mais il n'est pas du tout pesant. Leur respiration est entendue de l'autre et cela semble leur suffire, comme si respirer leur permettait de se faire comprendre leur peur à chacun... C'est un sentiment bizarre pour Sam, mais d'entendre la respiration de Jack la calme. Elle n'a plus peur, elle prend conscience qu'elle a besoin de lui. Qu'avec lui, elle est à l'aise, apaisée, heureuse.

_-A quoi tu penses?_

-Rien... enfin, plein de choses en fait.

_-Tu penses à moi?_

Il semble sûr de lui et ça la fait rire: -Non. Juste... des trucs.

_-Hum... Moi, je pense à toi. J'ai pas peur de le dire._

Il est amusé en disant cela, elle l'entend. Mais elle sait qu'il dit la vérité. Il y a toujours eu une petite intonation différente dans sa voix quand il mentait et elle ne la retrouve pas. Elle sourit, heureuse de ce revirement de situation. Qui aurait cru qu'ils se rentreraient dedans aujourd'hui et rattraperaient le temps perdu en si peu de temps? Elle soupire, mais pas un de ces soupirs quand on est énervé ou blasé par une situation. C'est un soupir heureux.

_-Tu es libre demain midi?_

-Non, je... désolée.

_-Hé, ça va. C'est pas grave. On a qu'à se voir plus tard..._

Elle veut le revoir. Tout de suite. Mais elle se reprend mentalement. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et se lance: -En revanche... je suis libre demain soir.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en attendant sa réponse. Rien ne vient pendant quelques secondes. Interminables secondes...

_-C'est parfait. Je passe te prendre._

-Non, ce n'est... je peux venir jusqu'à chez toi, tu sais?

_-Je sais mais je ne veux pas. Je veux que ce soit spécial._

-D'accord. Je dois être prête pour quelle heure?

_-On a qu'à dire... hum, 20h30._

-C'est parfait pour moi...

_-Je vais te laisser. A demain?_

-A demain. Oh Jack...

_-Hum?_

-Je pensais à toi.

Elle raccroche. Elle affiche un énorme sourire qui s'estompe quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à dormir. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse pour pouvoir expédier son rendez-vous de la matinée le plus rapidement possible afin d'aller faire quelques magasins pour avoir quelque chose à mettre pour ce fameux dîner... Elle se gifle mentalement pour cette ressemblance qu'elle a avec une adolescente de quinze ans qui va à son premier rencard, ou même une ressemblance avec ces actrices de film à l'eau de rose qui rêve de l'homme parfait qui sera capable de les faire rire dans n'importe quelle situation, qui sera présent dans les moments mélancoliques... Non, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne peut pas être comme ça.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 10h17.

En préparant les tartines de sa fille, Jack siffle un air de musique. Il presse également du jus d'orange et prépare un bol de lait. Il est joyeux ce matin – un peu trop peut-être. Mais il a tellement hâte de revoir Sam... Il avait eu peur il y a cinq ans, mais maintenant il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à avancer avec elle. Il se retourne, cherchant du chocolat en poudre, et tombe sur sa fille, encore endormie, qui le regarde. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou: -Comment tu vas ma puce?

-On peut aller chez Sam?

Elle semble tout de suite moins fatigué ce qui fait rire Jack. Il l'installe sur le tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine en lui tendant ses tartines: -Non, on va laisser Sam tranquille aujourd'hui.

-Mais pourquoi? Je l'aime bien Sam.

Il se baisse pour être à sa hauteur. La petite le regarde droit dans les yeux, attendant des réponses. Il ébouriffe un peu ses cheveux et lui sourit: -Elle t'aime aussi... mais elle est peut-être occupée aujourd'hui. C'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas te voir, c'est qu'elle est... occupée.

-Hum... on peut l'appeler pour savoir?

Jack surit encore plus. Sa fille ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant que Sam ne lui aurait pas dit qu'elle était occupée. Il prend son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et recherche Sam dans son répertoire. Il tend le téléphone à Olivia et se lève pour aller prendre son café.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter,le 10 juillet 2004, 10h22.

Le téléphone vibrant sur la table basse la réveille. Elle le cherche, les yeux toujours clos, mais ne parvient pas à attraper l'objet. Elle ouvre alors un œil et finit par répondre, d'une voix endormie: -Carter...

_-Bonjour Sam._

Étant toujours un peu dans le brouillard, Sam ne comprend pas qui l'appelle. Elle décolle le téléphone de son oreille pour voir l'identificateur d'appel. Le nom de Jack apparaît en grand sur l'écran de son téléphone et elle se lève d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Olivia. Tu as bien dormi?

_-Oui. Monsieur Patate m'a protégé des monstres._

-Oh... Monsieur Patate a fait du très bon travail alors. Tu n'as pas eu peur?

_-Non. J'étais en sécurité._

Sam rit légèrement devant l'insouciance de la petite fille. Si elle savait les monstres qui pouvaient exister sur Terre et dans la galaxie. Elle secoue la tête, revenant à ce coup de téléphone: -tu avais quelque chose à me demander?

_-Papa dit que tu es occupée aujourd'hui mais je voulais te voir moi..._

-Olivia...

Elle est totalement attendrie par la petite fille. Si elle se trouvait face à elle, elle l'a prendrait dans ses bras en lui faisant un gros câlin et programmerait sa journée en fonction d'elle. Elle ne peut de toute évidence pas la prendre dans ses bras, mais la deuxième action n'est pas impossible: -Que dirais-tu de venir faire les magasins avec moi?

_-Du shopping?!_

Elle sent l'excitation dans la voix d'Olivia et s'empresse de répondre: -Oui, du shopping. Ça t'irait?

_-Ouiiiiii. Papa, je vais faire du shopping avec Sam._

Au bruit, elle comprend rapidement qu'Olivia a laissé tomber le téléphone mais la voix lointaine de Jack se fait rapidement entendre:_ -Tu es sûre?_

_-Ouiiiii! Elle me l'a dit dans le téléphone._

Elle rit de suivre cette conversation. Des pas se font entendre dans le combiné et rapidement, la voix interrogative de Jack se fait entendre: _-Sam? Toujours en ligne?_

-Toujours.

_-Je suis désolé, je lui ai dit que tu étais occupée mais... elle sait attendrir les gens._

-Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai un rendez-vous sur l'heure de midi mais elle me servira d'excuse pour partir le plus rapidement possible.

_-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu vas te servir de ma fille pour expédier ton rendez-vous? _

Elle entend le ton amusé dans sa voix: -En effet oui... Non sincèrement, ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec elle.

_-Très bien... Tu passes la prendre vers quelle heure?_

-Je serais là dans une petite demie-heure.

_-Bien. Elle t'attend déjà devant la porte..._

Elle rit et raccroche. Elle se dépêche ensuite d'aller se préparer, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre Olivia. Elle avait l'air excitée et pressée au téléphone dès qu'elle avait prononcé le mot shopping.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 11h01.

Sam sort de sa voiture de location. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire un pas pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une Olivia aux anges. La petite descend les marches en faisant de grands sourires à Sam. La jeune femme se dirige alors vers elle et réceptionne la petite fille à quelques marches avant la fin de l'escalier. Jack arrive et bloque en haut des marches. Il l'observe, et elle sent que sa tenue fait son effet. Comme la veille, elle a choisi une robe – cette fois-ci dans des tons beige/bleu – en assortissant le tout par des lunettes de soleil noires et quelques bijoux dans les tons marrons. Il vient à sa rencontre et l'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres. Surprise, elle recule et aperçoit son sourire. _Totalement craquant..._

Jack se baisse ensuite au niveau de sa fille pour lui faire quelques recommandations: -Écoute-moi jeune fille. Tu ne fais pas de regards attendrissants pour que Sam t'achète tout ce que tu veux. Tu restes polie et tu écoutes Sam. C'est d'accord?

-Oui papa.

-Au moindre souci, Sam me joindra sur mon téléphone donc je saurais si tu as respecté ta part du marché.

La petite hoche la tête et prend la main de Sam dans la sienne, attendant impatiemment le départ. Jack se relève et Sam ne peut s'empêcher de rire: -Sa part du marché? Elle n'a que cinq ans.

-Avec elle, il faut se méfier. Sérieusement, si elle te pose le moindre problème, appelle-moi.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Pour visualiser la tenue de Sam, je vous ai mis un lien dans ma description :) Bonne soirée, bisous beckos.


	11. Chapter 10

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 18h32.

-J'ai failli appeler la police.

Sam monte les marches pour rejoindre Jack sur le terrasse. Elle porte une Olivia endormie dans ses bras qu'elle dépose sur l'un des fauteuils du salon de jardin. Elle prend place sur le deuxième fauteuil, offrant un grand sourire à Jack.

-Elle est inépuisable.

-Oui, on me le dit souvent...

Le ton est léger, rieur et innocent. Elle le regarde plus attentivement que la veille. Elle veut voir tout ce qu'elle a raté avec lui mais son visage montre fatigue et bonheur. Il sourit plus – beaucoup plus – et elle apprécie grandement cette facette de lui. Mais il semble épuisé. Elle se demande à quand remonte sa dernière nuit complète. Elle doute qu'il ne fasse plus de cauchemars... il en faisait lors de leur mission, tout comme elle, et chacun faisait comme s'ils ne savaient pas.

Il penche la tête sur le côté remarquant rapidement l'inspection de Sam. Il essaye alors de la ramener à la réalité mais elle semble totalement déconnectée. Il s'approche alors d'elle et commence à notre des formules mathématiques sur sa cuisse. Il sent les frissons qu'il fait naître sur sa peau et réalise qu'elle est revenue avec lui.

-Je te disais que tu devrais aller te préparer... je te kidnappe ce soir, t'as pas oublié?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

Elle quitte la terrasse un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jack lui crie alors qu'il sera chez elle d'ici une demie-heure. Il prend sa fille dans ses bras et la réveille doucement en rentrant dans la maison. Il découvre alors plusieurs paquets de magasins. La petite Olivia remarque immédiatement le regard pas vraiment heureux de son père.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire ton regard de chien battu jeune fille.

Il sourit en restant sur un ton réprobateur. Olivia se blottit un peu plus contre son père avant d'être posée par terre.

-Tu vas dans la voiture? Je vais t'amener chez Josh.

La petite court en direction de la voiture, rapidement réveillée en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami dans le Minnesota. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au parc. Il lui avait lancé du sable dans la figure, elle lui avait collé une gifle. De là, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, ne se voyant que pour les vacances, vivant chacun dans deux états différents.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 19h17.

Il est légèrement en retard quand il arrive chez Sam. Il trouve le portail électrique ouvert et remarque Sam devant une fenêtre. Aurait-elle pu penser qu'il lui ferait faux bond? Il se dépêche de garer son 4x4 dans l'allée et va frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre dans la seconde, laissant apercevoir une Sam rayonnante et ravissante. Il la détaille de la tête aux pieds, admirant sa robe noire accordé à des escarpins marron bois et à un maquillage léger mettant en avant ses yeux. Il a la gorge sèche et, devant son manque de réaction, Sam rougit. Elle est ravie de son petit effet. Ils flirtaient depuis leurs retrouvailles mais il semblait mener la danse. Sam est alors contente de pouvoir mener les choses pour une fois. Elle s'avance doucement et Jack remonte alors son regard vers son visage: -Tu es ravissante...

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Ce costume est très... beau sur toi.

Jack rit et tend sa main vers Sam. Elle la saisit et ils rejoignent tous les deux le véhicule du colonel. Il lui ouvre la porte, voulant cette soirée parfaite et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est quelqu'un de spéciale pour qui on pourrait décrocher la lune.

-Alors, où m'amènes-tu?

Il rit en fermant la porte, ne souhaitant pas parler de cette surprise. Il prend le volant, ne craquant pas sous les questions de Sam.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 19h53.

-Non, tu es sérieux?

Il a tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle soit légèrement embrouillée et est revenu chez lui. Il est ravi de son petit effet qui ne semble pas plaire à Sam.

-Un problème? questionne-t-il.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça. J'aurais pu venir chez toi dès le départ.

-J'aime te faire tourner en bourrique.

Il sort de la voiture et attend devant le capot. Il se retourne, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre ; ce qu'elle fait. Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tend et ils se rendent à l'arrière de la maison. Ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle. Sur la pelouse, une grande tente est installée. Elle est illuminée par des centaines de bougies réparties à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la tente. L'intérieur est remplie, sur les côtés, de coussins de tailles différentes. Entre les deux rangées de cousins, sont installés des plats. Sam se tourne vers Jack qui l'observe depuis le départ.

-C'est magnifique. Pourquoi tout ça?

Il lui offre un sourire assez énigmatique: -Quand on était à plus jeunes et à Washington, tu m'avais parlé de la meilleure soirée dont tu rêvais.

-Tu t'en es rappelé...

Elle se jette dans ses bras, trop heureuse par la surprise qu'il venait de lui préparer. Elle se détache et s'avance vers la tente pour prendre place sur les cousins sur la gauche. Jack la rejoint, en prenant place sur la droite. Ils discutent en buvant un bon verre de vin. L'ambiance est plutôt orientale, et le repas est typiquement marocain. Sam est émerveillée. Dès que Jack dévoile un plat, elle a des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle reçoit une surprise pareille, qui répond à ses rêves les plus fous.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 21h19.

Après la salade marocaine et le tajine aux figues, ils passent aux desserts. Ils se sont rapprochés au fur et à mesure du menus, se trouvant dorénavant l'un à côté de l'autre en gardant un certain espace entre eux. Sam rit à une blague de Jack. Il l'observe, appréciant d'entendre un son aussi mélodieux que son rire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire franchement remonte à loin. Il n'est pas déçu de cette soirée qui leur a permis de retrouver une complicité perdue.

Il ouvre la cloche du troisième plat une fois que Sam est calmée. Il est rempli de pâtisserie marocaine. Sam est émerveillée mais sceptique: -Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tout manger...

-Ne me dis pas que tu es au régime.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je n'en peux plus.

Il se lève, quittant la tente pour rentrer dans la maison. Elle a peur de l'avoir irrité, mais tout ça pour une histoire de nourriture? Elle le voit alors revenir et comprend qu'il est parti chercher le fameux thé à la menthe: -Tu vas quand même boire du thé?

-Tu sais que c'est ma boisson favorite.

Il sourit et lui sert une tasse. Elle le savoure rapidement, sachant que le thé se boit bien chaud. Elle soupire de contentement une fois la première gorgée savourée.

-Il est délicieux.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 21h53.

-Et ce n'est pas trop dur de concilier ton travail et Olivia?

-Elle a peur que je ne revienne pas et j'ai peur de ne plus la revoir. C'est quelque chose qui ne disparaît jamais.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à arrêter?

-Pourquoi?

Elle réfléchit à la bonne manière de faire passer ce qu'elle veut dire. Après tout, elle n'a aucun droit sur la vie qu'il mène avec Olivia mais la petite s'était confiée à elle dans la matinée. C'était dur de voir une petite fille aussi apeurée à l'idée de perdre son père. Elle avait promis d'en parler avec le concerné mais de l'avoir en face d'elle pour une discussion si importante sur sa fille... Sam croise le regard patient de Jack et se lance: -Pour ta fille.

-Écoute, c'est très gentil l'intérêt que tu portes pour Olivia mais c'est ma fille. Toi, tu n'es rien pour elle et...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il regarde Sam dans les yeux, en étant désolé pour ces quelques mots: -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Si, et tu as raison. Je ne suis rien pour elle. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Elle se lève, laissant son regard faire le tour de la tente puis se portant dehors: -Merci pour la soirée. Je vais rentrer.

Il veut lui courir après, se faire pardonner, mais il sait qu'elle a besoin de se calmer. Les mots qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure étaient la stricte vérité et elle devait s'en vouloir d'avoir abandonner Olivia des années plus tôt. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, comprenant son geste. Il avait joué à l'imbécile après tout. Mais elle était sa mère. A ses yeux, elle l'est. Il fait alors la seule chose qu'il pense raisonnable. Il saisit son portable et tape un message à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_«Promets-moi que tu seras toujours là demain...»_

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 22h02.

Elle enlève ses talons une fois dans son allée. Les gravillons sous ses pieds nus ne lui font pas mal, elle apprécie ce contact. Passée la porte d'entrée, elle s'empresse d'aller prendre une douche, ayant besoin de penser à autre chose que les mots de Jack. Il avait tellement raison... elle aurait dû se taire et ne pas se mêler des affaires de Jack. Quelle idiote! Elle met le jet d'eau au plus froide possible et laisse quelques larmes couler.

Après quelques minutes passées sous la douche, Sam s'empresse d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle saisit quelques crèmes et son ordinateur pour se rendre dans son salon. Pendant que l'ordinateur s'allume, elle va se préparer un thé dans la cuisine. Elle prend son téléphone pour voir si quelqu'un a tenté de l'appelé: 5 appels manqués de son éditeur (ça finirait par être du harcèlement) et un message qu'elle se dépêche de lire. Elle est touchée par les mots de Jack, comprenant combien sa fuite l'avait ébranlé il y a de ça cinq ans. Au même moment, la sonnette du portail se fait entendre. Sam s'y dirige, et par l'interphone aperçoit Jack. Elle le fait entrer à la seconde. Elle ouvre sa porte d'entrée et voit sa silhouette approcher. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de la porte et, l'apercevant, referme l'espace qu'il a imposé entre eux. Il la prend dans ses bras en embrassant son cou.

Elle s'accroche à lui, ne souhaitant jamais plu qu'il s'éloignent. C'est assez étrange qu'une discussion puisse provoquer ensuite un manque chez une personne. Elle pensait qu'il lui en voudrait, qu'il ne voudrait plus la voir ou autre chose du genre tragique... Elle avait toujours eu une imagination débordante et pessimiste. Elle lève alors le regard vers lui. Ils se contemplent , ne sachant pas qui doit parler le premier ou même quoi dire. Jack entrouvre légèrement les lèvres mais les referment aussitôt. Elle caresse sa joue et se détache de son étreinte pour rentrer dans la maison. Jack la suit et s'installe dans le salon. Sam revient avec une théière et un briquet. Elle en profite pour allumer les cinq bougies de même parfum se trouvant dans la pièce.

Elle s'installe dans le canapé, mettant un plaid sur ses jambes dénudées, et attend que Jack prenne la parole. Mais il ne semble pas décidé. Il observe la pièce, les photos se trouvant sur le mur, les bougies enflammées...

-Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à... te faire la morale.

Sam a décidé de faire le premier pas sinon ils y seraient encore dans une semaine. Ils avaient toujours eu du mal à se dire les choses franchement, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

-Olivia m'a juste dit qu'elle avait peur et j'ai pensé qu'en t'en parlant...

-Tu es sa mère!

* * *

Vous trouverez la tenue que porte Sam pour la soirée ainsi que le sa tenue pour la nuit dans la description.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture les choux :)


	12. Chapter 11

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 10 juillet 2004, 22h14.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Il semble réfléchir quelques minutes. Sam en profite pour boire une gorgée de son thé, attendant qu'il réponde à sa question.

-J'ai pas réfléchi... je t'en veux tellement d'être partie. Et puis je t'ai cherché si longtemps.

Elle se cale un peu plus contre les cousins du canapé: -Je t'avais demandé de ne pas le faire.

-Et tu étais sûre que je t'écouterais!? Tu sais que je ne respecte pas les règles, que je n'écoute pas ce que me disent les gens. Je voulais te retrouver, pour Olivia.

Elle est bouleversée par la peine qu'elle peut lire dans son regard. Elle sait bien qu'elle en est la cause. Elle comprend que ces nombreuses années ont été douloureuses pour lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il adopte Olivia, à ce qu'il lui promette de retrouver sa mère – elle. Elle fait tourner son cerveau à plein régime, ne sachant quoi lui dire ou quoi faire. Elle est pétrifiée par sa peine, crispant ses mains sur sa tasse et observant son visage. Il est ravagé par la fatigue, par la douleur mais il y a des traces de bonheur dans ses yeux qu'elle avait pu apercevoir par moment... Elle pose alors sa tasse sur la table basse et s'approche de Jack jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses soient collées l'une à l'autre. Elle pose sa main sur son genou: -Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle s'excuse. Pour cette fuite. Pour cette souffrance. Pour cette absence. _Pour tout_. Ils restent ainsi pendant des heures, la respiration de l'autre suffisant à les apaiser. Contre toute attente, Jack avait laissé échapper quelques larmes. Elle avait trouvé l'instant beau et intime.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 05h58.

Elle sent les courbatures prendre possession de son corps. Elle tente de s'étirer mais se rend compte qu'elle est contre un corps chaud. Elle ouvre les yeux dans la seconde en étant totalement déboussolée. Elle observe alors Jack O'Neill, endormi dans son canapé. Après les larmes de Jack, ils avaient discuté. Longtemps... Elle voulait tout savoir de sa vie, et ils avaient fini par s'endormir collé l'un à l'autre. Elle essaye de s'extraire des bras de Jack, sans le réveiller. Il émet par moments des soupirs u des grognements ; elle s'arrête immédiatement et attend quelque temps avant de retenter l'expérience.

Elle arrive à rejoindre la cuisine au bout de cinq minutes. Elle observe Jack pendant qu'elle fait chauffer de l'eau pour son thé. Il semble apaisé et heureux. Elle remarque même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le temps d'infuser pour son thé, elle part faire une douche rapide. Elle en ressort au bout de dix minutes et arrive dans la cuisine. Elle se sert une tasse et s'installe dehors, sur les marches de la terrasse.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 07h45.

Jack se réveille lentement, ne sachant pas où il se trouve. Au fur et à mesure où il s'éveille, il prend conscience qu'il est chez Sam. Instinctivement, il se tourne vers sa droite mais ne la voit pas. Il s'étire, faisant craquer quelques membres, et se lève pour inspecter les environs. Il remarque alors l'une des baies vitrées ouvertes. Il s'avance et trouve Sam assise sur les marches de sa terrasse. Il va à sa rencontre et s'installe à ses côtés.

-Bonjour.

Elle se tourne vers lui avec un petit sourire: -Bonjour...

Elle retourne à sa contemplation des environs. Le lac face à eux est calme, permettant d'entendre les divers bruits caractéristique à la nature. Sam boit une gorgée de thé et Jack remarque alors la théière à sa gauche.

-T'en est à combien?

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire et plante son regard dans celui de Jack: -Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Il frôle légèrement sa cuisse en se penchant pour attraper la théière. Sam frisonne au contact et essaye de ne pas le montrer. Mais c'est bien dur de contrôler des émotions incontrôlables... Elle soupire légèrement et remarque l'air surpris de Jack: -Elle est vide cette théière.

-On va parler thé pendant longtemps?

Il remarque son air amusé et repose la théière entre eux avant de reporter son regard sur le lac. Se remémorant uns discussion qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur séjour à Washington, Jack énonce un fait: -Tu t'étais moquée de moi pour le lac... et tu vis autour de ce lac.

Sam rit et se reprend: -J'ai adoré l'endroit...

-On en tombe vite amoureux.

-Oui...

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 09h01.

Tout en discutant avec Jack, Sam jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre: -Merde!

Elle se lève le plus rapidement possible et il l'entend courir dans les escaliers. Il rentre à son tour dans la maison et l'entend courir dans le couloir à l'étage. Il comprend donc qu'elle est sans doute attendue. Il pense à un petit-ami... après tout une aussi belle femme que Sam devrait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il repense à leur soirée et se dit qu'elle a dut accepter de le voir pour Olivia. Il se frappe mentalement, songeant à quel point ce genre de méthode ne lui est pas caractéristique. Il se dirige alors vers la porte d'entrée, ne souhaitant pas entendre la raison de son départ, et se stoppe en l'entendant lui parler: -Je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais aller voir le doyen.

Il soupire de contentement, mais ses doutes lui reviennent bien vite. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée en haut, elle descend prête, escarpins en mains. Elle les met en le rejoignant dans l'entrée. Elle se saisit des clés qui se trouvent sur la console et pense également à prendre son téléphone: -Je te promets de me rattraper... on était bien là.

Elle vérifie sa tenue dans le miroir et Jack pense à quel point elle a changé. Quand ils étaient à Washington, elle avait toujours peur d'être reconnue, menacée et harcelée. Elle se cachait derrière de grands pulls – bien qu'ils lui aillent à ravir. Aujourd'hui, elle est épanouie. Ses tenues varient. Elle peut porter des robes comme des pantalons ou shorts. Elle a réussi à se détacher de cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son père. Il revient à la réalité quand il entend son prénom: -Hum?

Elle lui sourit en penchant négligemment la tête: -Je te demandais si on se voyait ce soir?

-Oui. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-OK.

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule et l'embrasse comme si c'était un geste qu'elle faisait tous les matins: -Tu claques la porte en partant?

Il est totalement figé, ne sachant plus comment il s'appelle, où il se trouve,... Il la regarde partir, figé comme une statue de sel dans l'entrée. Ça avait semblé si naturel pour Sam, comme si elle le faisait tous les jours. Et il doit avouer qu'il a eu la même sensation. Il se voyait bien la regarder se préparer dans l'entrée, discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à dîner pour le soir venu et s'embrasser avant de chacun quitter la maison. Il incorpore Olivia à cette vision de famille et un sourire béat s'affiche sur son visage.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 13h27.

Exténuée, elle rentre chez elle. Elle ouvre la porte et dépose ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle passe dans la cuisine pour se faire un thé et remarque immédiatement un post-it posé sur son frigo. Son corps entier frisonne, son cœur bat la chamade. Fébrilement, elle prend le post-it et le lit.

_«Merci pour la soirée... à ce soir, Jack.»_

Elle sourit de voir ce geste attentionné. Elle recolle le post-it et se saisit de son portable. Elle s'empresse de taper un message pour Jack, lui assurant qu'elle viendrait le soir même. Elle prend ensuite son téléphone avec elle, persuadée que Jack lui répondrait.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 17h55.

Elle est en plein échange de sms avec Jack depuis le début de l'après-midi quand elle reçoit un appel de Georges Hammond. Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir de ses nouvelles: -Aloha!

_-Sam, c'est bien toi?_

-Oui, rit-elle.

-_Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu si joyeuse._

Elle tente de se reprendre mais reste aussi enjouée: -Comment ça va du côté du Colorado?

-_Oui... et bien, je t'appelle pour ça justement..._

-Que se passe-t-il?

-_On a un problème avec la Porte. Il faudrait que tu viennes. Maintenant._

-Quoi? Non... je... non.

Sam ne pense plus qu'à Jack. Elle veut tellement passer sa soirée avec lui qu'elle oublie qu'un problème avec la Porte pourrait mettre en péril la Terre entière. Hammond tente de la raisonner pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle n'abdique. Elle raccroche, déçue et frustrée. Elle appelle alors Jack: -_Hey! Comment ça va?_

-Jack, je... il faut que j'annule.

-_Oh..._

Elle entend qu'il est déçu, aussi elle s'empresse d'en expliquer la raison: -Je suis désolée, on m'attend dans le Colorado pour... la Porte.

-_Oh!_

-Vas-tu dire autre chose que «oh»?

-_Et bien... on pourrait faire la route ensemble?_

-Je te demande pardon?

-_Oui,_ _j'ai embouti ta voiture alors ce serait la moindre des choses de te déposer où tu veux._

Elle rit devant l'explication quelque peu «foireuse» de Jack. Elle l'entend rire à son tour et s'empresse de lui répondre: -Si c'est une manière détournée de me dire que tu veux être avec moi ce soir par n'importe quel moyen, c'est d'accord.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi franche. Elle se permet aujourd'hui de penser que Jack est toujours attiré par elle et qu'il souhaite passer du temps avec elle. Face à son temps de réponse, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais un petit rire de Jack se fait entendre: -_Alors j'avoue. Je veux être avec toi ce soir._

-Je suis là dans dix minutes.

-_Dix!? Je dois faire les valises d'Olivia tu sais?_

-Bon 30. Je prépare des sandwichs.

Elle raccroche et se dépêche d'aller prendre une douche, de s'habiller, de faire un sac avec quelques affaires pour s'affairer en cuisine. Elle étale tout ce dont elle a besoin sur le plan de travail et prépare deux sandwichs par personne, fait une salade de légumes, sort des fruits et des boissons, puis met le tout dans un sac. Elle vérifie que tout est fermé et éteint puis quitte la maison.

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile O'Neill**, **le 11 juillet 2004, 18h28.

-Olivia, reviens ici!

Alors qu'elle va pour frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Olivia ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle saute dans les bras de Sam en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. La jeune femme est quelque peu déstabilisée mais tellement heureuse. Elle voit alors Jack arriver depuis le salon et sourire à cette scène entre la mère et la fille.

-Jeune fille, tu es impossible.

Jack se met à chatouiller les côtes d'Olivia et la petite gigote en riant dans les bras de Sam. Le rire est rapidement communicatif entre les trois personnes. Jack arrête sa torture sur sa fille et la récupère des bras de Sam pour qu'elle file s'habiller. Les deux adultes restent dans l'entrée et se regardent en souriant, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Jack finit par passer sa main sur sa nuque, totalement gêné, avant de demander à Sam s'il veut qu'il charge ses affaires dans son 4x4.

-Oh non. Je peux le faire.

-J'ai mes bagages à mettre aussi alors laisse.

Elle abdique en lui tendant son sac. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une réflexion: -J'ai jamais vu une femme voyager aussi léger...

Elle rit, le remerciant d'un regard pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle rentre un peu plus dans la maison, apercevant alors Olivia dans le couloir.

-Dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas te préparer?

La petite sourit et rejoint Sam pour que celle-ci la prenne dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme: -Tu peux m'aider?

-Bien sûr princesse. Montre-moi le chemin.

États-Unis, Minnesota, sur la route,le 11 juillet 2004, 19h17.

Ils sont sur la route depuis moins d'une heure. Confortablement installée à l'arrière, Olivia s'est endormie. Sam l'observe tout en discutant avec Jack.

-Elle ne va pas s'enfuir.

-Je sais... mais elle semble si paisible, c'est beau à voir.

Jack sourit et se concentre sur la route. Il allume la radio, histoire d'avoir un fond sonore. Sam arrête de regarder Olivia pour discuter avec lui. Elle veut connaître les nouvelles par rapport au Colorado. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle n'avait pas pensé à poser la question.

-Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas? questionne Jack au bout d'un moment.

Elle hésite à répondre: -J'ai une vie maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de règles m'obligeant telle chose sur la vie que je mène.

-Je peux te comprendre, c'est parfois pesant.

Jack lui semble pensif face à ce qu'elle vient d'énumérer.

-Oui, mais cette vie te plaît? Questionne-t-elle.

-Oui... mais rentrer le soir et voir ma fille, c'est ce que j'aimerais faire. Tout l temps. Mais il y a des missions plus dangereuses, plus longues, plus fatigantes que les autres. Je ne suis pas assez présent pour elle.

-Pourquoi tu restes dans l'armée alors?

-Mais parce que c'est mon devoir.

Il regarde si Olivia dort toujours, ayant peur que son éclat de voix est pu la réveiller. Force est de constater que non. Il se reprend en chuchotant: -Je me suis engagé pour protéger mon pays et les habitants de ce pays. J'ai un devoir envers eux.

-Un devoir que tu as largement accompli. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire ce métier toute ta vie.

-Pourquoi pas?

Cette dernière question de Jack montre bien que le dialogue est impossible. Sam soupire et commence à observer les paysages.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 11 juillet 2004, 10h27.

Garé devant chez lui, Jack réveille doucement Sam. Elle met un certain temps pour émerger et comprendre où elle se trouve. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la maison de Jack et sourit en voyant qu'il est assez éloigné de la ville. Il avait toujours eu une aversion pour la ville, il le lui avait clairement dit des années plus tôt. Elle se tourne pour regarder Jack réveiller Olivia. La petite sert son ours en peluche avant de demander: -On est arrivés?

-Oui trésor.

Le père caresse la joue de la petite fille et celle-ci commence à rire. _Très chatouilleuse_... songe Sam en souriant. La jeune femme sort de la voiture et s'étire. Elle prend son portable dans son sac et commence à taper un numéro de téléphone. Jack la voit faire du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien. C'est alors qu'il entend Sam parler «taxi», «dans dix minutes» et donner son adresse. Il se poste devant elle, avec un regard réprobateur, mais il attend qu'elle finisse sa conversation.

-Quoi? questionne-t-elle, ne comprenant pas le visage si accusateur de Jack.

-J'aurais pu te déposer à Cheyenne.

-Non. Tu dois t'occuper de ta fille. Tu regrettes de ne pas passer assez de temps avec elle, c'est toi même qui me l'a dit.

-On pourra tout de même te voir ce soir?

Elle sourit avant d'acquiescer: -Il faudra juste que je passe chez moi régler quelques petites choses et je viendrais.

-Tu as gardé ta maison à Colorado!?

Il semble étonné et cela fait encore plus sourire Sam: -Je n'avais pas le cœur à m'en séparer.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheynne Mountain,le 11 juillet 2004, 11h30.

Comme en 1999, le général Georges Hammond attend Sam aux côtés de l'ascenseur. Il sourit, heureux de la voir et la prend dans ses bras quand elle arrive à ses côtés. Ils se détachent au bout de quelques secondes et Georges l'observe, cherchant à voit si elle ne lui ment pas sur son état quand il l'appelle. Force est de constater que non, elle semble heureuse.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien...

-Je vais bien. Promis.

Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et celui-ci commence sa longue descente. Sam redevient professionnelle immédiatement, sachant ce qui repose sur ses épaules: -Il se passe quoi avec la porte?

-Elle refuse de s'ouvrir.

-Vous avez lancé une analyse du système?

-Tout a était mis en œuvre. Tu es la seule qui sache ce qui pourrait se passer.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Base de Cheynne Mountain,le 11 juillet 2004, 20h17.

Épuisée, Sam s'étire, heureuse d'avoir enfin réussie à faire fonctionner la porte. Elle avait du mal avec tous ces militaires qui la regardaient comme si elle allait se planter et qui attendaient ça avec impatience. Certains s'étaient montrés aimables, l'aidant dans la réparation de la Porte. Elle avait croisé Daniel et Teal'c. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur dire, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se familiariser avec eux. Mais ils avaient rapidement échangé sur les découvertes faites sur telle ou telle mission.

Regardant sa montre, elle se saisit de son portable et attend patiemment que Jack réponde. Elle remarque le regard ahuri du sergent Harriman et elle ne comprend pas ; sans doute une tâche qu'elle a sur le visage. Elle oublie quand Jack répond: -_Hey. Comment ça va?_

-Bien, je viens de terminer.

-_Tu veux dire que tu es toujours à Cheyenne?_

-Oui, le temps de prendre une douche, de régler deux-trois trucs et je suis là.

-_Comment tu fais pour avoir du réseau sous terre?_

Elle rit et comprend enfin le regard lancé par Harriman: -Sache que les femmes ne dévoilent pas leurs secrets.

-_Samantha Carter, tu es une femme très spéciale..._

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 11 juillet 2004, 22h39.

Retenue à Cheyenne, elle arrive avec deux heures de retard. Elle se dépêche de sortir du taxi et rejoint la porte d'entrée. C'est Olivia qui lui ouvre et la petite lui saute dans les bras. Sam l'embrasse sur la tempe.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée princesse?

La petite acquiesce avec un grand sourire sur le visage et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam. La jeune femme avance en direction du salon et aperçoit Jack dans la cuisine. Olivia lui demande de la suivre dans sa chambre parce qu'elle souhaite lui montrer sa maison de poupées. Sam jette un rapide coup d'œil à Jack qui sourit à la demande. Elle enlève sa veste, laissant apercevoir sa robe noir. Elle remarque de l'émerveillement dans les yeux d'Olivia. Elle la reprend dans ses bras et la suit jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle est émerveillée. Face à elle se trouve une chambre essentiellement éclairée par des guirlandes lumineuses. Les murs sont de couleur lin, rendant la pièce totalement cocooning. Une moustiquaire entoure le lit d'Olivia. La petite se laisse tomber sur tous ses coussins entourant son lit. Sam sourit et vient prendre place à côté de la petite fille.

-C'est magnifique...

-C'est papa qui a tout décoré. Et je l'ai aidé.

-Vraiment.

-Oui.

La petite arbore un sourire éclatant, se remémorant sans doute la décoration de la pièce. Elle court vers le bureau, encastré dans le mur du fond, et en sort des photos. Elle revient près de Sam et commence à tout lui expliquer. Les photos désignent divers moments de la vie de Jack et Olivia: le premier jour d'école, le premier jour où Olivia a fait du vélo, la première prise à la pêche,... Sam se rend compte de tout ce qu'elle a raté en partant de Washington.

* * *

Cher internaute,

je sais. Je n'ai pas écrit ici depuis le Moyen Age et je m'en excuse. J'ai tellement de choses à faire, que ça me donne envie de m'exiler en Tchétchénie dans une grotte profonde. Enfin, peut-être pas après réflexion. Ça doit bien faire plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté, et si je le pouvais je m'auto-jeterrai des tomates pourries, périmées depuis la Première Guerre Mondiale enroulées dans un Malabar écrasé par une semelle pleine de bouse, à la figure soyez en sur. Pour continuer dans les choses joyeuses, ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que les cours ont repris. Mes cours de psychopathologie, de bio, de neuroscience, de psycho. du développement,... m'ont tenu assez éloigné de mon pc. Mais promis je ferais en sorte de vous postez les chapitres dans les plus bref délais (le prochain est en cours de relecture et réécriture pour certains passages ; j'espère vous le postez la semaine pro.) Je vous embrasse.


	13. Chapter 12

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 11 juillet 2004, 23h14.

Installée dans le salon, Sam attend que Jack revienne. Olivia avait montré des signes de fatigue il y a déjà un quart d'heure et il avait été la mettre au lit. Elle observe les diverses photos: certaines photos de SG-1, en mission sans aucun doute, où tout le monde sourit ou rit, des photos d'Olivia dans son équipe de foot ou avec Jack pendant des vacances. Et c'est là qu'elle remarque une photo d'elle et Jack avec Olivia quand elle était bébé lorsqu'ils étaient à Washington. Elle se saisit du cadre et sourit et caressant la joue de Jack ainsi que celle d'Olivia. Elle voit une ombre dans le reflet du cadre et s'empresse de le reposer là où elle l'a trouvé.

-Très belle photo.

Elle se retourne en souriant à Jack, lui tendant une tasse de thé. Elle hume la tasse, se rendant compte qu'il a fait infusé son thé favori. Ils s'installent tous les deux sur le canapé et commencent à discuter de la Porte, et de choses et d'autres.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 00h24.

-Je devrais y aller... déclare Sam sans vraiment être décidée à se lever.

-Tu peux aussi rester.

Elle regarde Jack dans les yeux, en lui offrant un micro-sourire: -Tu sais qu'on ne devrait pas...

-Pourquoi? On ne travaille pas ensemble.

-Je sais bien, c'est juste que... ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Tu vas juste passer la nuit ici. J'ai pas dit que j'allais te sauter dessus.

Sam rougit, tout en baissant la tête et souriant de plus belle. Jack pose sa main sur l'une de ses cuisses, formant des petits cercles délicats.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Vraiment.

Sam lève le regard vers lui, prête à l'interrompre. Mais il pose son index sur ses lèvres: -Ça n'a pas changé, et je sais que ça ne changera pas.

Elle le regarde troublée en continuant de sourire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser, mais ça semble positif lorsqu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Jack, hésitants. Sam essaye de ne pas montrer sa gêne mais la rougeur de ses joues ne l'aide pas. Ils entrent et Jack part fouiller dans son placard. Il lui tend ensuite une chemise. Sam décide de ne pas être gênée devant lui – après tout, ils ont vécus ensemble à Washington pendant quelques temps – et enlève sa robe pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle enfile la chemise et ancre, de nouveau, son regard dans celui de Jack. Il a un demi-sourire et elle est persuadée que la vue lui a plu.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 02h49.

Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle fixe le réveil, regardant les minutes défiler. Elle entend la respiration lente de Jack qui devient d'un coup anarchique. Elle se retourne, pouvant voir son visage crispé et en sueur. Elle reste interdite, se rendant compte que assister à tout cela est comme une violation de sa vie privée. Mais après tout, ils avaient partagé leurs cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits – sans jamais en faire part à l'autre. Elle colle alors son dos à lui, attrapant le bras droit de Jack pour s'enrouler avec. Elle caresse délicatement son avant-bras pour tenter de l'apaiser dans son moment de tourmente et instantanément il se calme. Elle sourit et continue ses effleurements.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 08h10.

-_Papa!... Papa!_

Il sent quelque chose sur son bras et entend une voix lointaine ; il reste cependant dans son rêve où sa vie est belle en compagnie de Sam et de leur fille. Un pincement le ramène à la réalité. Il bondit, cherchant la source de son réveil quelque peu brutal. Il aperçoit alors sa fille, peluche en main, qui lui sourit timidement. Il la prend dans ses bras et la cale contre lui: -Alors jeune fille... c'est quoi ce réveil?

-J'ai faim.

Il laisse échapper un rire mais se fait rapidement rabrouer par sa fille sa petitequi pose un doigt sur bouche en faisant «chuuuuut». Il sourit encore plus et regarde la direction que lui montre sa fille. Il voit Sam, complètement endormie et serrant du plus fort possible son oreiller. Il sort alors délicatement du lit, sa fille dans ses bras: -Que dirais-tu de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit?

La petite tape dans ses mains en laissant échapper un «Ya!» et Jack reprend l'action de sa fille, faite quelques secondes avant, pour lui demander de ne pas faire de bruit.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 08h37.

Muni d'un grand plateau en bois, Jack entre dans sa chambre suivie de près par la petite Olivia, accompagné de sa peluche Georges et d'une fleur fraîchement cueillie dans le jardin. Son père la pousse à réveiller Sam et la petite s'en donne à cœur joie, sautant sur le lit comme une petite folle et criant des «Sam!» à tout va. L'intéressée émerge difficilement du sommeil mais sourit en apercevant la petite fille. Elle se retourne pour chercher Jack du regard et le trouve debout devant le lit avec un énorme plateau. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Elle attrape la petite Olivia en lui chatouillant les côtes. Olivia rit et s'installe ensuite pour le petit-déjeuner au lit qu'ils s'offrent. Jack pose le plateau une fois tout le monde confortablement installé et prend place pour partager le petit-déjeuner tous les trois.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 09h45.

Buvant la dernière gorgée de son thé, Sam sourit à Jack pour ce moment rien qu'à eux. Ce dernier constate un voile de tristesse dans le regard de Sam et la questionne: -A quoi tu penses?

-Rien, je... rien.

Il la regarde plus intensément et elle capitule rapidement, sous le regard rieur d'Olivia: -C'est juste que je vais devoir repartir et... ça va me manquer.

-Pourquoi tu pars? questionne Olivia, totalement chamboulée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

-Parce qu'il le faut chérie. J'ai des responsabilités dans le Minnesota et...

-Alors je ne te verrais plus?

Sam a le cœur brisé en entendant cette question. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre et cherche du soutien en la personne de Jack. Seulement son visage est totalement fermé, comme si cette annonce l'avait ébranlé lui aussi. Elle essaye de chasser cette pensée, se rendant compte à quel point c'est ridicule que Jack veuille qu'elle reste. «_Tu te fais des films ma vieille..._» pense-t-elle intérieurement.

-On se reverra, je te le promets, mais...

Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase. Olivia se réfugie en pleurs dans sa chambre. Sam commence alors à sortir du lit mais Jack l'en empêche: -Tu as fais suffisamment de dégâts comme ça...

Elle accepte sans broncher la réprimande. Jack quitte donc la pièce et Sam file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de partir le plus rapidement possible.

États-Unis, Colorado Spring, Domicile O'Neill,le 12 juillet 2004, 10h01.

Jack, sa fille dans ses bras, entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Il sait qu'il a été dur avec Sam mais il avait tellement voulu qu'elle reste avec eux... Il avait cru q'elle souhaitait la même chose. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas la même vision de l'avenir. Mais en réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait rien qui avait été abordé entre eux. Tout était sous-entendu, regards volés et paroles dissimulées. Comment diable pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste à ses côtés? à ce qu'elle devine seule ce qu'il voulait lui dire? Il n'avait jamais clairement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait – elle non plus d'ailleurs – et il lui en voulait pour une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement deviner... _Stupide!_

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter,le 23 août 2004, 17h12.

Elle jette son téléphone portable le plus loin possible, énervée de ne pas pouvoir avoir Jack au téléphone. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il filtrait tous ses appels et qu'il ne la rappelait jamais. Elle lui avait même envoyé un mail... mais elle doutait qu'il checke sa boîte mail. Elle ne voulait pas le harceler – et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle faisait – mais elle avait besoin de s'expliquer avec lui. Seulement Jack O'Neill agissait comme un gamin blessé.

Elle entend alors son téléphone sonner, quelque part vers le canapé. Elle retourne les coussins et arrive à avoir l'appel. Elle prie pour que ce soit Jack.

-_Allô?_ entend-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

Raté.

-_C'est Georges._

-Bonjour. Comment ça va?

-_Bien... et toi? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas appelé..._

Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Elle lui avait expliqué l'histoire avec Jack et il n'avait rien dit. Il savait qu'elle avait peur de tout, et ces retrouvailles avec Jack avaient de quoi l'effrayer. Elle n'avait jamais construit quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Georges lui avait fait comprendre qu'implicitement, Jack attendait qu'elle s'engage dans leur «relation». Elle lui avait raccroché au nez pour le rappeler deux heures plus tard en pleurs, lui disant qu'elle avait tout gâché. Hammond savait les choses difficiles pour elle... Jack ne voyait pas les choses du même point de vue.

-Je vais bien... et désolée, je suis pas mal occupée.

-_J'ai eu ton éditeur au téléphone._

-Oh...

Ça faisait environ trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie à son éditeur pour son prochain livre. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il appellerait immédiatement la seule personne susceptible d'avoir des informations à son sujet.

-Oui, et bien...

-_Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien._

-Je vais... bien.

-_Sam, il faut que vous en parliez._

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-_Il y a une soirée importante bientôt. Il sera forcer d'y assister._

-Je ne vais pas le coincer pour qu'on en parle. Quand il cessera d'agir comme un gamin et qu'il acceptera mes appels, là on parlera.

-_Tu sais que ça peut prendre longtemps?_

-Un jour, je l'oublierais. Tout ira mieux quand ça arrivera.

-_Sam..._

-Ça va Georges... Écoute, il faut que je te laisse donc... je te rappellerais plus tard, ok?

-_On va dire que c'est moi qui appellera. Prends soin de toi._

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter,le 29 août 2004, 20h01.

Elle avait été à l'Université toute la journée. C'est donc épuisée qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle enlève sa veste dans l'entrée, ses chaussures dans l'escalier, son pantalon dans le couloir, sa tunique dans sa chambre et ses sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain. Elle rentre dans la douche et laisse l'eau couler sur sa peau, cherchant à se relaxer de cette journée.

Quand elle en sort, emmitouflée dans son peignoir, elle décide de prendre soin d'elle. Elle se saisit de diverses crèmes. Elle applique un masque sur son visage et le laisse poser. Elle applique en attendant une crème pour le corps. Une fois terminé, elle applique un masque sur ses cheveux, masque promettant de la brillance et de la force. Elle secoue la tête en riant, se demandant comment elle a pu croire à ça pour acheter le produit. Au même moment, le téléphone sonne. Elle s'empresse de descendre pour répondre: -Carter.

-_Sam, c'est Georges._

-Comment ça va?

Elle avait repris du poil de la bête depuis son dernier appel. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre – encore – par un crétin comme Jack O'Neill. Elle avait appelé son éditeur et le doyen qui commençaient, semble-t-il, à s'inquiéter pour elle. Et depuis les choses reprenaient leur cours.

-_Ça va et toi?_

-Bien.

Un silence se fait, qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer: -Georges, tout va bien?

-_Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas en entendre parler mais la soirée avec le Président a lieu mercredi. Je t'ai envoyé une invitation._

-Écoute, je ne viendrais pas. Il a été clair je pense. Il ne veut plus avoir de contact avec moi. Et je le comprends.

-_Réfléchis, d'accord? Ne regrette pas ce choix._

-J'ai vécu sans avoir de ses nouvelles pendant des années, je vais m'en remettre.

-_C'était un contexte différent._

-Peut-être...

États-Unis, Minnesota, Domicile Carter,le 29 août 2004, 20h31.

Elle raccroche avec Georges et rejoint sa salle de bain pour ôter ses masques. Elle se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre pour enfiler un pyjama. Elle redescend dans son salon, allumant son ordinateur. Elle checke ses mails, répond à certains mails d'étudiants paniqués par cette nouvelle année. Elle réfléchit également à la proposition de Georges ; elle souhaite y aller, rien que pour revoir Olivia. Seul le souvenir de sa fille l'obsède. Elle s'en veut de l'avoir fait souffrir à ce point. Seulement, elle n'a aucun droit sur elle. _«Mieux vaut ne plus y penser»_, songe-t-elle.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., The Jefferson,le 01 septembre 2004, 21h02.

Elle rentre dans l'hôtel. Elle est immédiatement attirée par la verrière du hall. Elle s'avance un peu plus en observant chaque détail. Elle sourit et ne prête pas attention à l'endroit où elle se rend. Elle se cogne contre quelqu'un et s'empresse de s'excuser. C'est un employé de l'hôtel qui l'observe en souriant: -Vous êtes là pour la soirée, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hoche la tête: -Je suis un peu perdue, avoue-t-elle honteuse.

L'homme lui indique alors le chemin à prendre: -Vous allez vous retrouver devant de grandes portes et ce sera juste derrière.

-Très bien, merci.

Elle commence donc à prendre la direction indiquée. A chaque pas, son stress monte d'un cran. Une fois devant les portes, la panique la prend. Elle observe les deux portiers qui lui sourient. Elle tente de leur rendre leur sourire mais cela s'apparente plus à une grimace. Elle observe sa tenue et leur fait signe qu'ils peuvent ouvrir la porte. Elle se retrouve en haut des marches. Elle observe les personnes se trouvant dans la salle, à la recherche de Georges. Elle l'aperçoit et lui fait un discret signe de la main auquel il répond. Elle tend ensuite son invitation et, une fois que c'est possible, descend les marches pour rejoindre le Général en bas. Elle se sent observée mais se concentre sur le regard de Georges qui la rassure. Elle jette de légers regards autour d'elle, et remarque bien rapidement qu'elle n'a pas fait le bon choix niveau tenue. Elle porte une petite robe noire arrivant au-dessus des genoux, accompagné d'escarpins marron clair et d'un clutch rose métallique allant avec ses boucles d'oreilles. Toutes les femmes autour d'elle portes de longues robes, avec des manches ou sans, mais qui ne laissent rien rien voir de plus... Une fois aux côtés d'Hammond, elle s'emporte: -Tu aurais dû me dire pour la tenue!

-Tu es parfaite Sam.

-Que tu dis... J'ai l'impression d'être d'une bête de foire. Comment j'ai pu accepter de venir?

Il sourit et ils se dirigent vers le bar. Ils discutent en même temps mais d'un coup, le silence se fait après le cri d'une petite fille. Sam se retourne, entendant son prénom, et se baisse pour récupérer une Olivia heureuse dans les bras. La petite se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Sam laisse échapper quelques larmes et se reprend bien vite. Elle se détache légèrement de la petite fille pour la regarder dans les yeux: -Tu es magnifique chérie.

-Tu m'as manqué Sam.

Olivia enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Sam apprécie l'instant et se dirige avec Georges vers le bar. Elle le laisse commander pour et discute un peu avec Olivia. La petite lui raconte qu'elle fait de la balançoire tous les jours depuis que son papa l'a installé dans leur jardin, sur une branche d'arbre: -Et Rumpelstiltskin, il aime bien aussi.

-Qui ça?

-Ben, mon chien...

-Et tu lui as vraiment donné ce nom? Qui t'a soufflé l'idée?

-C'était dans un film.

-Oh ben alors si c'était dans un film...

Elle offre un grand sourire à Olivia qu'elle perd en voyant Jack arriver vers elle, aussi froid que la glace. Elle repose Olivia au sol, l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue et lui demande de rejoindre son père. La petite s'exécute, sans vraiment comprendre. Sam la regarde alors sauter dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier ne lui offre même pas un regard et cela la brise de l'intérieur. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle voit de la colère à son égard venant de Jack. La première fois, elle n'était pas préparée... aujourd'hui non plus malheureusement.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., The Jefferson,le 01 septembre 2004, 22h23.

Elle est en grande discussion avec Teal's. Jack l'observe rire et s'émerveiller devant ce que le Jaffa raconte. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus – par sa faute – et il se rend compte qu'elle lui a atrocement manqué. Il s'était habitué, en très peu de temps, à sa présence. Et il ne l'avait pas compris – n'avait pas voulu le faire. Hammond lui avait fait comprendre que Sam était terrorisée et il avait fait la sourde oreille, reprochant à la jeune femme d'avoir pris une place énorme dans sa vie et dans celle de sa fille pour partir. Il avait coupé tous les ponts, pensant que la douleur de son départ finirait par s'atténuer. Il avait tord. Il détache son regard de sa silhouette pour apercevoir sa fille danser avec Hammond. Il sourit et ne remarque pas tout de suite la présence de Daniel: -Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est normal Daniel, c'est ma fille.

-Je ne parlais pas d'Olivia...

Ne comprenant pas où veut en venir son ami, il regarde dans la même direction que lui pour voir qu'il observe Sam: -Oui, peut-être...

-N'agissez pas comme ça.

-Comme quoi?

-Comme un crétin Jack.

-Je l'ai blessé... c'est trop tard.

Daniel soupire en levant les yeux au ciel: -Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre.

Jack regarde son ami, étonné qu'il le prévienne. Daniel aimé lancé des piques et ne prévenait jamais quand il le faisait. Il devrait être ravi... il intime à son ami de continuer. Celui-ci remonte légèrement ses lunettes rondes: -Vous êtes un idiot.. un grand idiot. Vous n'avez pas réussi à comprendre qu'elle avait peur de ce que vous construisiez. Je la connais peu et pourtant... elle a vécu éloignée de tout mode de civilisation parce que tout le monde a décidé de lui faire payer les erreurs de son père, dont vous.

Jack imite le poisson, ne sachant pas comment Daniel peut être au courant de cela. Il ne connaissait pas assez Sam, comme il l'avait lui même souligné, donc elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir confessé des choses pareilles. Et il doutait qu'elle aurait parlé de son enfance/adolescence avec qui que ce soit à part Georges Hammond. Il regarde Sam et attend que Daniel reprenne où il s'en était arrêté: -Vous lui en voulez parce qu'elle est partie? Elle devrait vous en vouloir de l'avoir rejeté quand elle avait le plus besoin de vous... Vous prétendez tenir à elle? Foutaises.

Daniel le plante là, rejoignant Teal'c et Sam. Il les regarde parler, il remarque la légère tension de Sam dès que des gens passent près d'eux. Quand il l'avait vu dans le Minnesota, il pensait qu'elle avait réussi à avancer et à oublier... de toute évidence, il avait fait fausse route.

États-Unis, Washington D.C., The Jefferson,le 01 septembre 2004, 23h47.

-J'ai été ravie de vous voir mais... je vais aller dormir.

Daniel et Teal'c acquiescent et ils se disent tous au revoir. Daniel, avant de voir partir Sam, demande: -On aura peut-être la chance de vous voir demain matin, pour le petit-déjeuner?

-Non... je pars assez tôt alors...

-Pas de problème. Donnez de vos nouvelles de temps en temps.

-Promis.

Elle embrasse chacun des garçons sur la joue et commence à remonter les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle se colle à la paroi métallique du fond et soupire. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rester à une soirée, emplie de personnes qui auraient pu la reconnaître. Elle regarde alors les chiffres défiler et est heureuse de voir son étage. Elle cherche sa carte magnétique dans son clutch. Hammond avait tenu à lui réserver une chambre pour qu'elle n'ait pas à reprendre l'avion dans la nuit... Une fois sa carte en main, elle lève la tête pour chercher sa chambre et est plus que surprise de voir Jack dans le couloir. Elle s'arrête et cherche un endroit pour pouvoir se cacher mais il n'y a aucune issue. Elle reprend sa route et cherche sa chambre, priant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Mais avec la chance qu'elle a, il est posté pile devant sa chambre. Entendant ses pas, il relève la tête et lui offre un sourire: -Je t'attendais.

-Comment tu as su?

Son ton est dur, elle ne veut pas lui faciliter la tâche. Au fond d'elle, elle est heureuse de le voir là. Peut-être souhaitait-il qu'ils parlent... seulement elle veut qu'il rame pour se faire pardonner.

-J'ai été demandé à la réception... Tu es magnifique.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et lui demande s'il peut se pousser: -Je voudrais aller dormir, tu permets?

-J'aimerais qu'on parle...

-Maintenant tu veux qu'on parle?

Elle rentre dans sa chambre et se retourne pour lui faire face: -Je ne vais pas te rendre ceci facile.

-S'il te plaît...

Entendant ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de Jack l'a chamboule. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir si malheureux. Il y a dans sa voix quelque chose de brisé, totalement différent de ce qu'elle a pu voir dans son regard quelques heures plus tôt.

-Entre...

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Je suis désolée, je pensais pouvoir poster ce chapitre avant... Pour la tenue de Sam, je vous mets le lien dans la description. Passez tous une bonne semaine ; bisous beckos. (le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier)


End file.
